Justo Al Alma Del Sharingan
by The Shadow Lady
Summary: Qué pasa cuando el poseedor del Sharingan, se enamora realmente y descubre esa parte de sí mismo, que sabía que no existía en él? Caps 3, 4 y el Final, realmente candentes jujuy! n.n Terminado T.T!
1. En tus Ojos Me Perdí

**JUSTO AL ALMA DEL SHARINGAN**

**CAPITULO I: EN TUS OJOS ME PERDI**

El joven pelinegro de ojos rojizos, se encontraba solo, pensativo y reflexivo, de todo lo que había hecho en su vida hasta ese momento. No es que sintiera remordimiento, pero se preguntaba como podría haber sido su vida, de no haber sido un Uchiha o haber nacido, en un Clan diferente a la que lo vio crecer.

Sentado con su mirada perdida en el horizonte, en donde los colores de un despejado y hermoso atardecer, comenzaban a pintar el cielo, llenando de paz al joven, que se dejó envolver de la escena frente a sus ojos.

Una vez que la noche se había hecho presente, el muchacho caminó lentamente de regreso a su hogar; cuando de pronto comenzó a escuchar alboroto y el grito desgarrador, de una chica pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente.

Indiferentemente caminó hacia allí, por pura curiosidad, una que lo incitaba hacerlo; ya ahí por unos momentos, observó a un grupo de ladrones y a la muchacha, tratando de defenderse de todos ellos, que sólo se divertían rasgando sus ropas, dejando parte de sus rosados y firmes pechos, además de su vientre, muslos y caderas…

– _Vamos… no te hagas del rogar, sabemos bien que lo deseas! _– arrancando lo que restaba de su blusa, dejándola completamente descubierta, por lo que sólo se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, al tiempo que llorando, suplicaba

– _Por favor… que alguien me ayude! _– el tono tan angustiado y al ver la pureza que sus ojos reflejaban, de entre sus cabellos rojizo castaño, le llegó profundamente al pelinegro, mismo que no había emitido ni un sólo sonido y pasando completamente desapercibido, para los que estaban frente a él. El que parecía ser el líder de ellos, se hinca frente a la muchacha, que se cubre los pechos con sus brazos – _Por favor, déjeme ir! _– implorándole llena de lágrimas

– _Claro que te dejaré ir! _– le dijo, tomándole la barbilla sólo con su índice y hasta con cierta delicadeza, lo cual hizo sentir un poco tranquila – _Pero no hasta que me des lo que deseo! _– la empuja tirándola al suelo y desgarrándole el resto de su pescador, se coloca sobre de ella abriéndole las piernas, mientras el resto de sus secuaces, reían y vitoreaban la escena

– _Déjala tranquila! _– al fin expresa el joven con indiferencia, haciendo que estos por un segundo, volteen hacia él y al ver que está solo; burlándose mientras que el líder, le dice con algo de molestia y apatía

– _Piérdete o mis hombres te matarán!_

– _No te lo estoy pidiendo… te lo estoy exigiendo! _– expone él, con decisión – _Déjala en paz! _– Rengokumaru se pone de pie, molesto y acomodándose los pantalones, expresa

– _Muchachito estúpido! _– caminando hacia él – _No sé quién demonios seas… pero con tu estúpida bandita de ninja, no creas que me intimidarás! _– sacando su espada – _Yo soy uno de los mejores espadachines de ésta nación… y créeme cuando te digo, que ninjas de mayor edad y experiencia que tú, han sucumbido ante mi espada! _– el pelinegro sólo sonríe sarcásticamente, haciendo enojar más al ladrón, que desenvaina su katana, con la que pretende que con un sólo movimiento, cortar la cabeza del pelinegro, que nisiquiera se inmuta

Por un momento se escucha el grito ahogado, de la chica que aún permanece en el suelo, sentada y cubriéndose el pecho, al ver que ese joven que intentó ayudarla, había perdido la cabeza a manos de Rengokumaru, quién se ríe de ver el resultado. Es entonces cuando siente como un escalofrío recorre toda su espalda lentamente, al darse cuenta de que la mayoría de sus hombres, están tendidos en el suelo y sin vida. Voltea pávido lentamente detrás de él, donde la muchacha aún continúa impactada y fuera de sí, por lo que sus ojos están viendo.

Un poco más controlado, sigue buscando la respuesta a su pregunta, pero nada parece decirle qué fue lo que sucedió, en el mismo instante que él parpadeo. A punto de sentir que perdería la razón, corre hasta donde la chica, todavía pasmada y sin emitir un sólo sonido, ni tampoco moverse ni un sólo centímetro de dónde está. Desesperado y poniendo la hoja de su katana en el cuello de ella, por fin grita…

– _Sal de dónde quiera que estés o la mataré! _– mirando hacia todos lados, esperando poder ver al muchacho

– _Nisiquiera lo intentes! _– colocando desde sus espaldas, su kunai en el cuello del mismo, poniéndolo más nervioso

– _No sé quién te haya mandado a liquidarme, pero sé que podemos llegar a un acuerdo!_

– _No lo creo!_

– _Tengo mucho dinero… y mi padre es una persona muy influyente y con gusto, te dará lo que desees…_

– _Déjala y puede ser que no te mate! _– y al ver que no la soltaba – _No te lo repetiré otra vez! _– el escucharlo decir eso en un tono tan vacío y sin conciencia, le erizó toda la piel, por lo que lentamente levanta su espada, junto con su otra mano

– _Quién eres tú? _– gira lentamente para verle a los ojos y al notar que estos, están todos rojos, siente la fuerte necesidad de tragar saliva

– _Mi nombre no es importante para ti!_

– _Qué acaso eres un vengador… o algo parecido? _– éste no le contesta nada por unos instantes, ya que sólo se le queda viendo directamente a los ojos. Rengokumaru creyó que ya que había logrado acaparar toda la atención del chico, hacia él, podría matarlo con su espada, ya que notablemente éste había bajado la guardia y antes, de que pudiese llevar acabo su plan, se vio despojado de su katana, misma que ya estaba encajada en su pecho y por él mismo. Ve al joven frente a sí, quién ya tiene a la chica cubierta con su capa y aún desmayada, en su brazo izquierdo – _E…res… un… de…mo…nio! _– la expresión en su mirada reflejaba la estupefacción que sentía

– _No! _– indiferente le contesta – _Tampoco soy ningún vengador ni justiciero! _– volteando a la chica desmayada – _Sólo odio a las personas que como tú, lastiman o matan a las personas, sólo por diversión y sin ninguna razón o propósito, porque eso es lo que el resto de la gente espera de ustedes! _– una vez dicho eso, le retira la katana de un jalón y le corta la cabeza de una vez por todas, con tal indiferencia, como sí sólo se tratase de un muñeco de práctica

Llegó por fin con la chica en brazos, a la que sería su casa y en su cama, la recostó con delicadeza, ya que continuaba inconsciente.

Ella estaba semidesnuda, sólo parte de su pescador cubría un poco de su cadera, dejando al descubierto, algo de su vientre y tanga, además de la mayor parte de sus firmes muslos. Lentamente recorrió con su mirada, el delgado, torneado y curvilíneo cuerpo de la joven. Era la primera vez que veía a una chica de esa manera, muy a pesar de que como ninja, conocía perfectamente el cuerpo humano, para infringir el mayor daño con el mínimo de esfuerzo. No obstante la figura de la muchacha, lo hacía desear tocarla, pero no así, al menos no en las condiciones en las que ahora ella se encontraba. Decidió cubrirla vistiéndola con unas ropas, que hacía mucho que ya no utilizaba. Al fin la dejó descansar y él, se dispuso a dormir en un sillón cerca de la ventana, de aquella habitación.

Los pequeños rayos que se filtraban a través de los vidrios, deslumbraron un poco el rostro del chico, quién poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse, con los verde aceitunados de ella, que lo miraba agradablemente…

– _Gracias! _– le sonríe dulcemente, sacando de onda al chico – _Gracias por salvar mi vida! _– con una reverencia

– _No tienes por qué agradecerme! _– responde y al intentar ponerse de pie, los ojos de la chica se clavan en él, por lo que él no puede dejar de mirarlos, ya que la manera en que estos lo miran, es de una forma muy diferente, a la que todos los que ha conocido lo habían hecho, por lo que lo hacen sentir mucha paz y es por ello que no desea dejar de verlos – _Cuál es tu nombre? _– a pesar de no ser del tipo de persona que le gustase socializar, tenía la necesidad de saber cuál era el nombre de esa chica

– _Mi nombre es Shune! _– con una hermosa sonrisa, que iluminaba la mirada de ella, haciendo que él se reflejara en ésta – _Y el tuyo? _– sin quitar la expresión ni de su mirada ni su rostro, cuando de pronto la puerta de aquel cuarto se abre repentinamente, al tiempo que la voz expresa

– _Itachi… _– por un momento los tres se quedan en silencio, hasta que el Uchiha, pregunta

– _Kisame… qué pasa? _– éste no le responde, ya que jamás pensó encontrar a su compañero con alguna muchacha… o por lo menos no en la situación en la que estaban

– _Itachi… el objetivo se mueve! _– es todo lo que éste comenta, antes de que el pelinegro responda sin quitar su mirada de ella, que también lo veía directamente

– _Kisame… dame un minuto por favor! _– el escucharle decir esas palabras y verle la expresión tan diferente, lo llevaron a que diera un paso al frente, sólo que al hacerlo, los ojos de su camarada, se depositaron rápidamente en él, mostrando enojo además del Sharingan completamente encendido, como sí fuera atacarlo

– _Te esperaré afuera! _– dice con algo de reserva

Deja la habitación, no sin antes de percatarse que los ojos de éste volvieron a la normalidad, cuando puso su mirada en ella. Itachi no deseaba dejar de verse en esos ojos, que eran tan puros, cálidos y dulces y que lo invitaban, anhelar saber todo de la dueña de estos, muy a pesar de que esos mismos, lo desarmaban completamente aunque él no lo deseara…

– _En verdad tienes que irte? _– suavemente le cuestiona y la voz de ella, se clavó directamente en su interior, como el más filoso de los kunais que él había usado, para acabar con sus enemigos; por lo que sin lograr evitarlo, delicadamente con sus dedos, le acaricia la mejilla

– _Será mejor que regreses con los tuyos! _– cosa que entristeció mucho a la joven, al tiempo que él mismo sentía una especie de dolor, que no había experimentado antes, por tan sólo verla así; sin embargo, no le dijo más y caminó hacia la puerta – _La ropa es tuya si la quieres! _– ésta vez sin mirarla atraviesa la puerta y ella corre para alcanzarle, pero solamente se queda parada al pie de esa habitación

– _Te volveré a ver? _– se detuvo un instante ya que él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que así fuera; pero con la vida que llevaba, lo más seguro es que cuando ella lo descubriera, no quisiera volver a verlo, así que sin girar hacia ésta, no le responde y al fin deja el lugar – _Itachi… _– se dice para sí misma en voz baja y nuevamente corre para alcanzarle; pero al salir de la casa, se da cuenta de que lo único que hay a su alrededor, es solamente bosque y sin ninguna señal de él o de su compañero

Tanto Kisame como Itachi, van a toda velocidad en busca de su objetivo. Ambos van en silencio hasta que el de piel azulina, pregunta…

– _Quién era esa chica? _– buscando la expresión de su amigo, mismo que se adelanta levemente

– _Nadie importante! _– responde con un cierto dejo de tristeza, que no pasa por desapercibido de su camarada

– _Pude ver que también es una Uchiha… _– comenta él – _Creí que sólo Sasuke y tú, eran los últimos de tu Clan que quedaban!? _– Itachi se detiene en seco y nuevamente con su mirada encendida, se pone frente al joven azul diciéndole

– _Escúchame bien Kisame! _– con esa seriedad que lo caracteriza – _Ella no es nadie! _– sólo pocas veces, él lo había visto actuar de esa manera, pero desde que lo conocía, jamás lo había hecho con algún otro Akatsuki, excepto Orochimaru

– _Como tú lo digas! _– responde al fin y reinician su camino

La muchacha caminó por un rato sin rumbo fijo, ya que no sabía exactamente para dónde, es que se encontraba su Aldea; hasta que por fin llegó a la orilla de un pequeño riachuelo, por el cual, muy bien pudo volver a su pueblo; donde ya sus padres y sus amigos, estaban como locos y más aún, después de haber encontrado sin vida a todos los que la secuestraron y de ella, sólo los restos de sus ropas desgarradas, suponiendo lo peor…

– _Sakumo… qué ha pasado con nuestra hija!? _– desesperada le pregunta exigiéndole una respuesta – _Dónde está?_

– _Mikoto… _– abrazándola trata de tranquilizarla, pero es obvio que la angustia que ella siente, no se calmará hasta que sepa lo que pasó con su hija – _Pronto la encontraremos, ya lo verás! _– en ese momento la mejor amiga de la muchacha, grita

– _Shune ha vuelto! _– corre hacia ella, para abrazarla llena de felicidad, al igual que la recién llegada hace lo mismo

– _Dende! _– con enorme alegría las dos abrazadas

– _Shune… hija! _– gritan llenos de regocijo al ver que su niña se encuentra bien

– _Padre… madre!? _– lanzándose a los brazos de estos, buscando el consuelo que tanto necesitaba, después de la amarga experiencia con Rengokumaru

– _Estás bien? _– tomándola por la cara, su padre le cuestiona

– _Sí!_

– _Temimos lo peor… _– expone Dende – _Qué fue lo que pasó? _– su amiga la mira, aún abrazada de su madre, toda temblorosa

– _Dende… _– una voz ajena a ellos, expone – _Shune debe estar muy cansada, así que dejemos que descanse y después nos contará todo lo que pasó!_

– _Ryoga! _– murmura la de ojos aceitunados y le sonríe levemente, al dirigir su vista hacia él, quien a pesar de que estaba feliz de verla con bien, no lo mostraba del todo, ya que temía de demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, porque no soportaría que ésta lo rechazara

Siguiendo la sugerencia del muchacho de cabellos negros y cortos y ojos cafés, regresaron a casa, para dejar que Shune descansara, seguida de Dende, que necesitaba saber lo que le había pasado.

Ryoga al quedarse detrás de ellos, pudo notar el emblema de la playera que portaba su amiga y sorprendido, murmuró para sí mismo…

– _Ese, ese es el símbolo del Clan Uchiha… _– bastante asombrado por el hecho – _Pero cómo puede ser posible? _– sin quitar su mirada del símbolo – _Será que… _– meditando un momento sus palabras, ya que como Chuunin de la Aldea de la Hoja, para él ese emblema, no le era para nada desconocido…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Soy Nueva en esta sección de Fics, así que espero que comprandan que es mi primer fic de Naruto y de verdad deseo que les agrade.**

**Me gustaría mucho que me dejen reviews aunque no sea una historia Yaoi (la verdad para mí nada que ver con ello sorry u.u) ya que de verdad me esfuerzo siempre mucho en todas mis historias para no salirme de lo ya establecido, con respecto a los personajes o al menos siempre con una justificación valida dentro de mis fics!**

**Que lo disfruten y e****spero sus reviews n.n**

**Salu2 a todos! .**

_**Tschüs!**_


	2. No Dejo de Pensar en Ti

**CAPITULO II: NO DEJO DE PENSAR EN TI**

Shune había estado durmiendo aunque inquieta, por cerca de unas cuatro horas, hasta que despertó de repente, con bastante sudor en la frente. La primera persona que vio frente a ella, fue su amiga Dende, quién no se había separado de ella, desde que regresó…

– _Shune… _– se sienta al lado de ésta, le toma la mano – _Ya estás a salvo!_

– _Dende… _– mirándola con angustia en sus ojos – _Tenía mucho miedo, pensé que moriría… _– soltando un par de lágrimas – _De no ser por mi Ángel de ojos negros, Rengokumaru me habría matado y más…_

– _Tu Ángel de ojos negros? _– más que extrañada Dende expresa; ya que ella sabe bien lo que Ryoga siente por ésta; pero también sabe que él, no se ha atrevido a decirle nada, como ella misma, no ha podido declararle a él, su amor – _De quién hablas? _– temerosa de saber la respuesta

– _Del chico más encantador que mis ojos hayan visto antes… _– su mirada se ilumina de tan sólo pensar en él, como su cuerpo se estremece de recordar, como le acarició la mejilla – _Sus ojos reflejaban una cierta tristeza, además de soledad y decepción! _– mira a través de su ventana

– _De quién hablas? _– insiste Dende – _Quién era?_

– _Itachi… _– al murmurar su nombre, sus mejillas levemente se enrojecen – _Él es mi Ángel de ojos negros! _– con una gran sonrisa, mira de nuevo a su amiga – _El chico que me salvó, se llama Itachi… creo que es un gran ninja, ya que llevaba en su frente una banda como la de Ryoga… _– pero meditando un poco – _Pero la de él llevaba una línea atravesada! _– llevándose sus dedos a la barbilla y de forma pensativa – _La banda de su amigo, también llevaba una línea igual, pero su símbolo era diferente! _– se dice así misma

– _Pero quién es él? _– vuelve a preguntar la chica de cabellos castaños (o sea Dende). Shune le platica lo sucedido y cómo fue que ese Ángel (como ella le llamaba), la había rescatado y llevado hasta su casa, para dejarla dormir

– _Pero… por qué no te trajo de vuelta? _– aún más intrigada

– _Él… tenía una misión que cumplir! _– de nuevo la tristeza en sus ojos aparece y camina hacia su ventana, esperando encontrarlo afuera de ésta

– _Y volverás a verlo?_

– _No lo sé! _– suspira al tiempo de que por fin se da cuenta, que ya no vestía las ropas que él le dio –_ Dónde está la ropa que traía cuando regresé!? _– buscando por toda su habitación

– _Tú mamá te la quitó… _– dijo Dende algo confundida – _Dijo que iba a lavarla! _– por lo que Shune salió disparada de su habitación

– _Mamá… _– corre hacia ella dónde está tranquilamente lavando – _Mamá?_

– _Qué pasa?_

– _Dónde está la ropa que traía conmigo?_

– Ahí en la cesta! – extrañada le responde – _Hay que tirarla, está ya muy vieja y sucia…_

– _No! _– molesta revisa entre el resto de la que ahí está; la saca y se la lleva, aspirando el olor de ésta, que aún conserva ligeramente el aroma natural del muchacho

– _Para qué la quieres? _– muy intrigada le cuestiona, mientras la ve alejarse – _Para qué la quieres? _– insiste, pero Shune sigue su camino sin responderle

En algún otro lugar…

Itachi y Kisame, tuvieron que dejar rápidamente la Villa de Konoha, después de no haber conseguido su objetivo de obtener el Kyubi, que lleva dentro Naruto, tras la intervención de su estúpido hermano menor, que le dio la oportunidad a Jiraiya de llegar y dar apoyo a Naruto, una vez que Sasuke estaba vencido, aún sin éste realmente, haya querido reconocerlo.

En una de las montañas algo cercanas, se detuvieron a descansar, siendo Itachi el que se tiró al suelo, observando el cielo azul y las nubes que pasaban, como algodones juguetones. Sin él así desearlo, el recuerdo de la chica de cabellos rojizos castaños y ojos aceitunados, golpeó su mente, así como la dulce sonrisa que ésta le regaló, cuando le agradeció el haberle salvado la vida…

– _Por qué? _– sin quitar sus ojos del paisaje sobre él – _Por qué su recuerdo viene a mí en estos momentos?_

– _Qué haremos ahora Itachi? _– extrañado de ver la expresión en los negros ojos de su joven compañero

– _Descansaremos el tiempo necesario, antes de planear nuestro siguiente movimiento! _– aún con su vista perdida y pensando en la chica, a quién deseaba ver, aunque fuese sólo por una vez más – _Tú ve y reporta lo que sucedió… _– indiferente le dice

– _Y mientras tú qué harás? _– bastante intrigado le pregunta

– _Tengo algo que hacer… nos reuniremos en la casa más tarde! _– dando la media vuelta, desaparece en un segundo, de entre la maleza frente a él

Kisame no hizo nada por unos instantes; se quedó pensativo de lo que su amigo haría, así que dejó por ésta vez que se fuera.

El chico Bermellón, llegó a la Aldea cercana a donde atacaron a la chica. La noche comenzaba a caer y le sería más fácil poder pasar desapercibido y no llamar la atención de los que ahí habitaban y sin tener, que usar su Sharingan, por que aún se sentía levemente débil y para qué forzarse. Pronto entre la gente, alcanzó a vislumbrar a la muchacha, que reía junto con otra chica y un muchacho, que las acompañaba, que también pareciese estar muy relacionado con ella, algo que le hizo sentir una especie de enojo; uno que no había experimentado antes.

Se acercó más, pero sin que nadie se diese cuenta de que él estaba ahí. Shune y sus amigos se sentaron en una banca que detrás de ella, tiene un enorme y gran árbol…

– _Tu madre me comentó que no quisiste tirar la ropa que traías? _– con molestia le pregunta Ryoga y muy serio, en tanto el Akatsuki los escucha hablar, desde la altura de aquel frondoso árbol – _Por qué quieres conservarla? _– agrega él – _Por qué conservar algo que puede traerte horribles recuerdos? _– ella mira a su amiga, sin responder a las preguntas de su amigo – _Vamos, por qué no me contestas?_

– _Déjala en paz Ryoga… _– Dende toma la mano de su amiga – _Ella tendrá sus razones para hacerlo!_

– _Bueno… y cuáles son esas razones? _– reinsiste él

– _Y por qué no? _– al fin expone – _Tú no crees que algo bueno me haya sucedido entre todo eso horrible, que me pasó? _– Itachi al escucharla decir esas palabras, sintió una especie de felicidad que a su vez, hizo como sí el corazón diera un pequeño brinco de alegría. Por su parte, Ryoga pareció enojarse más

– _Está bien! _– suspira – _Y no vas a decirme quién fue el misterioso chico que te salvó?_

– _Cómo sabes que era un chico? _– mirando a su amiga

_– Yo no le he dicho nada!_

_– Y bien?_

_– Para qué te interesa saber quién era? _– molesta y parándose frente a él – _Sólo puede decirte que fue un Ángel de hermosos ojos negros!_

– _Ángel… de hermosos… ojos… negros!? _– repite para sí mismo el Bermellón, que jamás creyó que alguien pudiese pensar en él, en esa forma

– _Sí es quién estoy pensando que es… _– expone Ryoga – _No debes acercarte más a él! _– por un momento ella no expresa nada; en tanto Dende, siente como los celos le corroen, al ver como se interesa tanto en su amiga, que nisiquiera nota que ella existe, sólo por y para él

– _Tú no eres ni mi padre ni mi madre, como para decirme eso! _– con decisión en su mirada – _Lo veré cuantas veces yo quiera hacerlo! _– y para sí misma – _Dios, cómo deseo verlo otra vez más!_

Shune no dice nada más alejándose de ellos, que sólo se quedan en silencio, viéndola apartarse y perderse entre la gente, que celebraba el haberse librado al fin de ese criminal.

Itachi aprovechó que ella se separó de sus amigos y en un segundo, ésta al dar la vuelta a una esquina, se topara de frente con su Ángel; que al verlo, sintió como todo su ser se llenaba de felicidad, de poder mirar de nuevo los ojos de éste, a pesar de que se veían como perdidos y tristes…

– _Es verdad lo que dijiste allá atrás? _– le preguntó sin saludar, lo cual extrañó mucho a la chica, que por un momento se sintió algo confundida – _Lo es? _– insiste él

– _A qué te refieres? _– más extrañada

– _A verme cuantas veces quisieras hacerlo!?_ – ella sonríe con mucha alegría y con sus ojos clavados en él

– _Es lo único que más deseo por ahora! _– el Akatsuki siente como es que ese chico se acerca a ellos, junto con la amiga de ésta

– _Ven conmigo!_

– _Pero… a dónde?_

– _Confías en mí? _– sonriendo asiente, es entonces que él la toma entre sus brazos y desaparecen del lugar, justo un segundo antes de que Dende y Ryoga, lograran notar su presencia

Para Shune pareció ser como en un cuento de hadas; uno en el cual el príncipe llega a salvarla, de las malvadas garras del villano; mientras que Itachi, no entendía muy bien por qué es que estaba actuando de esa forma, ya que su objetivo principal era obtener el poder absoluto, midiendo sus capacidades, como lo había hecho desde hacía tanto tiempo atrás.

Llegaron a un claro frente a un pequeño, pero tranquilo lago, que era iluminado por la luz de la luna. El viento era fresco y muy delicado, que alborotaba graciosamente sus cabellos. Alrededor de ellos, los grillos apenas se escuchaban, como si interpretaran el tema de "Sadness and Sorrow", que los chicos muy bien pudieron distinguir en ese momento y en ese preciso lugar.

Ella se sentó en la hierba para contemplar el paisaje; pero él, igual clavó su mirada en el horizonte, preguntándose qué decirle o qué hacer, ya que toda esa situación era completamente ajena a su experiencia. El aire iba y venía, tan tranquilo como un vaivén de una cuna, arrullando a un inquieto bebé…

– _Itachi… _– algo apenada pero deseosa de saber todo de él. El chico voltea a ella que sostiene un diente de león en su mano – _Por qué siempre estás tan triste? _– sorprendiendo al muchacho, que no esperaba una pregunta así de ella; todavía en silencio, no quita su vista de ésta, que buscaba las palabras para expresar sus dudas

– _Por qué dices eso? _– aún extrañado, pero serio como sí nada lo perturbara

– _Tus ojos… parecen siempre estar tristes y perdidos, como… sí hubieras perdido la fe y esperanza… _– sus palabras lo desarmaron completamente; ella pone su mirada en él, de una manera que lo hizo sentir, que el sólo pensar que eso era cierto, la hería profundamente; tanto que no pudo resistir esa sensación

– _No digas eso! _– sonriendo ligeramente – _Yo… _– meditando la manera de expresárselo – _Mi vida ha sido estrepitosa y muy complicada! _– haciendo una pausa para sentarse a un lado de ella – _Pero no debes de pensar en ello; ya que yo he aprendido aceptar mi vida tal cual es, porque también he decido, que así sea! _– ella bajó la vista – _Háblame de ti! _– le dice, al tiempo que ella se sonroja – _Dime… quiénes son tus padres, cuáles son tus sueños?_

– _Mi madre se llama Mikoto y ella en su juventud, fue una ninja muy buena… _– entre tanto que él piensa, al ella hacer una brevísima pausa

– _El nombre de mi madre también era Mikoto! _– piensa él sin interrumpir a la chica a un lado de él

– _Creo que su grado era gunin… kunin…_

– _Querrás decir Juunin?_

– _Sí eso! _– sonriendo por su error

– _Y tu padre?_

– _Él siempre ha sido un comerciante! _– mirándolo con la misma expresión sonriente – _Cuando mi madre se casó con él, dejó esa vida para seguir a mi padre en su negocio, además para criarme también!_

– _Y tú… piensas seguir los pasos de tu padre o alguna vez, quisiste seguir los de tu madre?_

– _Ninguno de ellos! _– se ve algo de extrañeza en los ojos de él; sin embargo, ella cierra los ojos con una expresión muy tierna – _Me gusta dibujar y lo que sueño, es hacer una historia de mi Aldea, plasmando en mis dibujos, la vida sencilla de los que en ella habitamos… _– Itachi medita un poco las palabras de la muchacha, antes de hacer comentario

– _Eso parece ser un bello sueño!_

– _Tú crees? _– buscando esos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban

– _No importa lo que yo crea! _– viéndola por un instante – _Lo que importa, es que tú lo creas!_

– _Yo… _– llevándose un puño junto a su mejilla, sintiendo el calorcito en sus cachetes, por lo que le iba a preguntar – _Quisiera… _– Itachi voltea hacia ésta, por lo que ella se gira un poco para no verlo a los ojos – _Me gustaría que un día me dejaras dibujarte! _– rápido lo ve y él, está más serio que de costumbre

– _Por qué querrías dibujarme?_

– _Tú… tú eres para mí como un Ángel! _– no esperaba oírla expresarle eso, por lo que se ve claramente como se sorprende, aunque sólo fue por un momento

– _Un… Ángel?_

– _Sí! _– por fin se atreve a poner su mano sobre la de él, que está muy cercana a ella – _Tú fuiste la respuesta a mis plegarias el día de ayer… _– él ve hacia abajo, al sentir la mano de ésta sobre la suya – _Es por eso que para mí, eres mi Ángel de Hermosos Ojos Negros! _– no le responde nada, así que ella insiste – _Me dejarás hacerlo… por favor? _– sin meditarlo, él asiente a la propuesta de la muchacha, lo que la hace sentirse feliz y rápidamente se levanta – _Ahora tengo que irme, ya es muy tarde y mis padres estarán como locos buscándome! _– Itachi se pone de pie y sin decirle nada, nuevamente la carga y regresan a la casa de la chica. Ya una vez ahí… – _Te veré mañana?_

– _Sí! _– por puro reflejo le contesta

– _Está bien! _– sonriendo y muy feliz – _Espérame al medio día, en ese mismo lugar, llevaré mis lápices y cuaderno, para dibujarte! _– sólo se le queda mirando, sin contestar nada – _Bueno… te veré mañana! _– y dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla, corre hacia la puerta de su casa, haciéndole una seña de despedida, para desaparecer una vez tras cruzar la puerta de la misma…

Finalmente el joven Akatsuki volvió a su casa y al tirarse en su cama a descansar, en ella permanecía levemente el aroma de la chica, obligándolo a recordar su figura semidesnuda, tendida en su cama y las ganas de tocarla, acariciarla y enredarse en todo su cuerpo, se hicieron presentes otra vez, como nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo, con ninguna otra mujer que haya visto o conocido en su vida jamás…

* * *

**PD. Sí no tienen esa rola de Naruto, les recomiendo que se la bajen por que está llegadora**

**Hola!**

**Primero que nada quiero dejar muy en claro, que sé que talvez Itachi no se comporte de esa manera tal vez ni en Mil Años o ni volviendo a Nacer, pero se dice que todo malo en algún momento llega a tener su talón de Aquiles y siente Amor por alguna persona, apesar de que no lo demuestren del todo...**

**Habiendo dicho una vez lo anterior, en el siguiente capítulo ya viene lo picoso o cachondón... (jijiji!) **

**Espero que se conduelan de mí y me dejen ya de perdida un tomataso, para saber qué es lo que piensan; sí voy bien o me regreso... T.T. **

**Como sea ojalá qQue lo disfruten y e****spero sus reviews n.n (plis!)**

**Salu2 a todos!**

_**Tschüs!**_


	3. Seré Sólo Para Ti

**CAPITULO III: SERÉ SÓLO PARA TI**

Tal cual como quedaron, la hora de la cita llegó y la chica ya lista en el lugar, esperaba ansiosa por su Ángel, a quién con todas sus ganas deseaba dibujar; así de esa forma no olvidaría ningún sólo detalle de él.

El joven Bermellón, oculto entre las ramas de un frondoso árbol, vio llegar a la muchacha presurosa, que parecía resplandecer de felicidad. La miró sacar un pequeño espejo del enorme bolso que llevaba, para acomodarse el cabello y checar que luciera bien, para cuando él mismo, arribase al encuentro. Mientras la contemplaba, se preguntaba sí debía seguir con eso u olvidarla de una vez por todas; no obstante un deseo muy profundo, lo incitaba a continuar viéndola.

Ella se acomodó bajo una bella sombra y comenzó a dibujar el paisaje frente suyo. Observó como las montañas a lo lejos, se mezclaban con las nubes de ese día, que poco a poco parecían dejar ir parte de ellas, tan sólo para cubrir un poco el azul del cielo y así, dejar entrever los rayos del sol, que en partes alumbraban el lugar alrededor y frente de sí misma; todavía sin percatarse que el Akatsuki vigilaba su estar.

Por fin y después de un largo rato de sólo estar contemplándola, Itachi se hizo presente ante Shune, que muy concentrada plasmaba el momento en su cuaderno…

– _Sí que sabes dibujar! _– con esa voz tan serena y varonil, le expresa y ella al oírla, gira rápidamente porque no lo escuchó llegar. Sonríe antes de decirle

– _Gracias! _– iba a ponerse de pie para saludarlo de beso, pero él le indica

– _No, no te levantes… me gustaría vértelo terminar! _– sentándose a un lado de ella para así, mirarla trabajar

Shune le sonrió y continuó en donde se había quedado. Por cada delineado que primero hacía, después con su dedo lo difuminaba un poco, antes de seguir con el carbón, para aplicar las sombras, dejando los espacios en blanco simulando las luces, dándole el volumen necesario al paisaje, que se asemejaba cada vez más y más, con cada trazo que ella dejaba atrás.

Para el chico, el sólo poder observarla hacerlo, era más que suficiente. Es como si se tomara unas vacaciones de la vida que solía llevar; así que no dejó de contemplar cada gesto, mirada y sonrisa, que le regalaba mientras pintaba, hasta que por fin terminó…

– _Listo! _– sonríe al quedar satisfecha con su obra. Él se acerca – _Qué te parece?_

– _Es… muy bello!_

– _Ahora es tu turno! _– le dice ella pícaramente, que por un momento pareció que el joven se sonrojaría, pero apenas le regaló una ligera sonrisa, que por dentro derritió tanto a la chica, que suspiró levemente para calmar sus ansias

– _Está bien… _– expone algo confundido ya que no sabe qué hacer – _Qué quieres que haga?_

– _Sólo quiero que te relajes… seas tú mismo y no te muevas! _– e hincándose frente a él, lo toma por los hombros para acomodarle un poco la túnica, al tiempo que abre el primer botón de la misma; en tanto él sólo la mira más de cerca, percibiendo el aroma natural del cuerpo de ésta. Pronto ella le acomoda un poco el cabello, por el ligero viento que pasó en ese momento – _Creo que ya estás! _– en ese momento, el chico se encontraba aún en flor de loto, es por ello que levantó su rodilla derecha, dejando la otra en la misma posición y colocó sobre ella su mano derecha, dejando a la vista, el anillo de su dedo anular y al ver la sorpresa de la chica, bajó ligeramente la cabeza y no tener que ver su expresión – _No por favor, no bajes la mirada… _– sonríe al fin ella – _Quiero que me veas a los ojos!_

– _Ok!_

Sin otra palabra más, pone la vista en ella con toda su expresión seria; pero su mirada era tan intensa, que el corazón de la muchacha no deja de palpitar aceleradamente, poniéndola notablemente nerviosa. Saca de su bolsa una botella con agua y da un trago, tratando de disimular las mariposas de su estómago y al fin, empezar a dibujarlo. Primero hizo un bosquejo rápido, tomando en cuenta todos los detalles del atuendo del joven, además de las luces y sombras, para de una vez comenzar a delinear las partes, más sobre salientes y difuminarlas, con el resto del trazo.

Durante aproximadamente unos 30 minutos estuvieron muy callados, hasta que el Akatsuki rompió el silencio…

– _Te falta mucho? _– sin quitar la vista de ella, lo cual la confundió, ya que creyó por un momento, que éste no estaba a gusto con lo que estaban haciendo, así que algo decepcionada

– _No mucho, sólo necesito unos detalles más y puedo terminarlo en mi casa! _– al ver la tristeza de ella en los ojos, comprendió que ésta estaba mal interpretando sus palabras, es por ello que le hizo saber que no era lo que ella pensaba

– _Pronto lloverá y no quiero que se mojen tus dibujos! _– por lo que enseguida ésta volteó hacia el cielo y se percató, de la negrísima nube que se acercaba a ellos y sonriendo tontamente, expuso

– _Lo siento… no me había dado cuenta de que así es! _– sonrojándose un poco – _Pierdo la noción de todo cuando estoy dibujando! _– ella apresuró sus trazos y justo al momento de decir – _Listo, terminé! _– el Bermellón se acercó a ella, mientras ésta cerraba su cuaderno y fue, cuando el primer trueno se escuchó estruendosamente, asustando a la muchacha que buscó refugio en él, sacándolo de balance por un momento y Shune al darse cuenta de ello – _Lo siento… es que me espantó!_

– _No te preocupes! _– con una leve sonrisa, que era lo más que podía regalarle

En ese momento la lluvia comenzó a dejarse caer fuertemente sobre ellos, siendo Itachi quién la tomó entre sus brazos y sin decir una sola palabra, desaparecieron del lugar, para que unos pocos instantes después, llegaran a la puerta de la casa, donde el Akatsuki vivía cuando viajaban, hacia esa zona.

Entraron al cuarto de éste, donde sin decirle nada, le ofreció una toalla, para que se secara el exceso de agua, mientras ésta dejaba su morral, cerca de aquel sillón y sentándose en la cama de éste, él le comenta…

– _Espero que esto no te traiga malos recuerdos! _– escurriéndole un poco las gotas de su cabello por la cara, mientras el resto parecían sólo haberle salpicado de forma muy graciosa

– _No… para nada! _– ella se levanta y con la misma toalla, pretende secar el rostro del muchacho, que le toma por la muñeca sin quitarle la vista de encima

– _No te molestes!_

– _Está bien! _– baja su vista para alejarse de él, pero es Itachi quién no la suelta al mismo tiempo que con su otra mano, la toma suavemente de la barbilla y que lo mire a los ojos, quedándose así por unos segundos, que parecieron ser minutos

Por fin el Bermellón la rodea con ambos brazos y con bastante firmeza, para después besarla. Primero juntó sólo sus labios con los de ella, quien sintió un poco de pena; no obstante, se dejó llevar por el momento. Ligeramente Itachi abrió un poco su boca y con la punta de su lengua, acarició los belfos de Shune, que no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de hacer lo mismo; ya que al ser la primera vez que alguien la besaba, sólo pretendía seguir los pasos del chico, quien poco a poco fue introduciendo más su lengua y jugar con la suya, al tiempo que se tornaba todo un poco más apasionado, abrazándose con fuerza y sentimiento; hasta que el pelinegro, la cargó y depositó suavemente en la cama, para seguir besándose por un buen rato.

Como si todo fuese un sueño o incluso una alucinación provocada por su Sharingan, Itachi se sentía completamente desarmado e indefenso entre los cálidos brazos de Shune; quien a su vez, al verse envuelta entre los brazos de éste, la hacía sentir protegida y amada a su vez; aunque su Ángel de ojos negros, parecía estar tan distante e inalcanzable para ella.

Permanecieron abrazados sólo unos minutos, antes de que ella levantara su cara, recargando su barbilla en el pecho de él, que no había dejado de acariciar su cabello. Él la mira y una vez más, el ver toda la pureza y poder percibir, a través de los ojos de ésta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo claramente sentir todo el amor que Shune, tenía sólo para él y sin decirle una palabra, la jaló suavemente hacia sí y besar los labios de ella, con suavidad y ternura.

Claramente Itachi sintió como su corazón se estremeció de sentir, no sólo los labios de Shune junto a los suyos, sino también de palpar como ella se estaba entregando a él; por lo que infiltró un poco más de pasión en el beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella y jugar un poco así, con la de ésta y después, abrir sus ojos al morder ligeramente el labio inferior de la chica, que pareció estremecerse un poco de placer y abrir también sus ojos, para encontrarse con los de él, que la miraban tiernamente…

– _Hazme el amor… _– le dijo suavemente y con un dulce sonrisa – _Quiero que me hagas sólo tuya!_

Él no contestó nada, sólo volvió a besarla; aunque ésta vez con un poco más de pasión, recorriendo con sus dedos, los brazos de ella y poco a poco por su espalda, hasta llegar a su cintura e introducir su mano, por debajo de la playera de la chica, misma que lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello para acariciarle el cabello y despojarlo de su banda ninja.

Lentamente tanto sus besos como sus caricias, empezaban a llegar más allá; ya que ella lo había desposeído completamente de su túnica Akatsuki, para acariciar un poco más estrello, el marcado pero delgado pecho del Uchiha, que estaba experimentando una sensación muy diferente a cualquier otra, en toda su vida; una que incluso le hacía nuevamente volver a sentir fe y esperanza, que hacía tanto había perdido.

La joven sobre él, se quitó la blusa y corpiño, para quedar desnuda al tiempo que desamarraba su cabello, para que éste le cubriera de forma muy delicada sus pechos, dejando al descubierto sus hombros, que la hacían lucir tan sensual. Él se incorporó rápidamente para abrazarla, pero ella no se lo permitió, ya que también deseaba quitarle su playera y ambos quedar, en las mismas condiciones.

Una vez hecho esto, Itachi con pasión la tomó por la cintura con una mano, atrayéndola hacia él y con la otra, poder acariciar suavemente su seno, al tiempo que besaba el otro y con su lengua, jugaba con el pezón de ésta, excitando a la chica, así como a él mismo, por las caricias que ella le regalaba en su cuello, orejas y espalda.

Con un movimiento rápido el joven Bermellón, depositó a Shune de espaldas en la cama, quien sólo lo miraba con amor y excitación. La besó con pasión, alejándose de golpe de ella, para que sus dedos acariciaran sus labios, mientras ella los chupaba, besaba y jugueteaba con estos. Entre tanto él sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía de sentir ese placer y de verla hacerlo; fue entonces que él le desabrochó el pescador, dejando por el momento sólo su vientre al descubierto, por lo que con su lengua acarició parte de éste, subiendo lentamente hacia su ombligo, que la hizo gemir y ligeramente encorvarse de gozo; mientras todos los poros de su piel se erizaban.

Itachi continuó jugando y lamiendo de forma oscilatoria el estómago de ella, hasta llegar a sus senos, donde se detuvo para besarlos, chuparlos y morder sus pezones, con ternura, al mismo tiempo que los acariciaba con ambas manos; con suavidad pero a la vez con firmeza; que provocaba que ella volviera a gemir de placer y pronunciara su nombre, con la voz entre cortada por el fervor del momento. Por fin sin dejar de acariciárselos, otra vez pasa su lengua entre ellos y así subir hasta su cuello, donde la besó con suavidad y al mismo tiempo, utilizando todas las partes de su boca, por lo que ella le toma una mano, para entre lazar sus dedos y pasar lentamente, las uñas de su otra mano, por la espalda de él, lo cual excita aún más al pelinegro, que vuelve a besarla con mucha pasión abrazándola en el acto y girar nuevamente, quedando ésta vez ella sobre él.

Shune es ahora quién le besa primero el cuello, tal y como él lo hizo, mientras él le acaricia la espalda y tomándole la mano, le chupa los dedos. La chica, se deja llevar por el calor del momento e introduce su lengua en el oído de él, provocando que ahora sea Itachi, el que pronuncie su nombre, de la misma manera en que ella lo hizo; pero fue tal la hervor que él siente, que la tomó de los cabellos para besarla tan profundamente, que así siguen por un par de minutos, sólo besándose y acariciándose.

Ruedan una vez más, quedando él entre las piernas de ella, cuando siente la necesidad de empujar su pelvis hacia la de ella, por lo que ésta se separa ligeramente de él, para suspirar mientras muerde su labio inferior y al abrir los ojos, puede ver que los de él no dejan de mirarla; el Akatsuki repite esa acción, para verla de nuevo hacer lo mismo.

Por fin él se incorpora y le quita el pantalón junto con su tanga, dejándola al fin completamente desnuda. Por un momento Itachi se queda observando sus curvas y la belleza que para él es, verla completamente al descubierto. Sin decir nada, también se quita el pantalón, en tanto ella se sienta de lado mordiendo su labio y al verlo ya desnudo, comienza acariciarle desde su abdomen, hasta su pectoral y besarle un pezón y subir arrastrando su labio inferior, hasta el cuello del muchacho, que la levanta sobre sí y besarse, antes de que la deposite de nuevo en la cama.

Desde los pies de la muchacha, va besando pausadamente primero sus tobillos, luego sus rodillas, al tiempo que estruja un poco sus pantorrillas. Continuó lentamente con los muslos de ella, al tiempo que acaricia con una mano su vientre y arrastrando la otra desde su corva hasta su cadera. Se levanta y abre ligeramente más, las piernas de ella y gateando hacia ésta, se detiene en sus senos; acariciándolos, besándolos y mordiéndolos, hasta que por fin queda sobre la joven; sintiendo el candor que ella emana hacia él y viceversa, con la respiración un poco acelerada y entrecortada. Por unos segundos se ven a los ojos, en silencio; entonces él baja una mano y pasa sus dedos entre los labios y el clítoris de ella, que la enciende aún más, haciendo que su cuerpo tiemble y suspire pausadamente, para expresar "_Oh… Itachi!_", ya que él sigue tocándola en esa parte juguetonamente, excitándola aún más y más y al verla así, deseaba poseerla de una vez por todas; pero no sólo su cuerpo, sino en alma y corazón también.

Itachi suavemente se acomoda y delicadamente se introduce en ella, que gime al sentirlo finalmente dentro de sí, mientras él sólo cierra los ojos, por el placer que siente al hacerlo. Retrocede un poco sin salirse, para de nuevo penetrar hasta el fondo y se da cuenta, de que esa acción le provoca un placer exquiso, que lo hace desear más y poco a poco con más vigor, sintiendo como su corazón va acelerándose; en tanto la chica, se estremece y goza al igual que él, de esa delicia que hasta ese momento para ambos, era desconocida.

Lentamente él va aumentando la energía. Shune lo abraza pero al mismo tiempo acaricia la espalda del pelinegro; pero también, queriendo arañarlo; cosa que lo excita todavía más, por lo que debe besarla, sin dejar de penetrarla una y otra vez. Mientras lo hace sin detenerse, muerden sus labios y lenguas con tan dulzura, que gimen al mismo tiempo, excitándose aún más y justo antes de llegar al orgasmo, nuevamente entrelazan los dedos de sus manos, sin dejar de verse a los ojos y al fin alcanzar, el clímax, con un clamor unísono de gusto por la delicia de sentir ese placer indescriptible. Por fin consuman el amor que en ese momento los envolvía, con un beso lleno de encanto, mientras el sudor de ambos se entremezclan suavemente…

– _Estás temblando! _– el pelinegro le dice suave, pero sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella

– _Tú también! _– le responde con media sonrisa. Él suspira, antes de tomarla por ambas mejillas. La besa suavemente, pero por un largo momento, antes de revelarle

– _Te Amo! _– causando sorpresa en la chica, que no esperaba escucharlo decirle eso y no es que no lo deseara, pero no creía escucharlo decírselo o por lo menos, no tan pronto – _Así es… te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi! _– sin quitarle la vista de encima

– _Y yo… estoy profundamente enamorada de ti!_

Itachi sólo sonríe y vuelve a besarla y así continúan por largo rato, antes de repetir nuevamente la nueva experiencia, que acababan de vivir...

* * *

**Hola!**

**Primero que nada no sean malos, dejenme de perdida un tomataso T.T... Sé que mi fic es completamente hetero y nada Yaoi, pero pues no creo que por eso no meresca por lo menos un "Sabes, está algo light para ésta sección!" o "Pues se ve que te esfuerzas, pero por lo menos a mí no me gustó!"u.u...**

**Espero que se ésta vez sí se conduelan de mí y me dejen de mínimo un reviews, para saber qué es lo que piensan, ahora que ya llegó lo caliente del asunto n///n...**

**Como sea ojalá que lo disfruten y dejen muxos muxos ****reviews n.n (plis!)**

**Salu2 a todos!**

_**Tschüs!**_


	4. Una Rabieta de Celos

**CAPITULO IV: UNA RABIETA DE CELOS**

Shune sabía que tenía que regresar lo más pronto a su casa, antes de que sus padres notaran la ausencia de ésta, en toda la noche; ya que de ser así, no volvería a ver por un muy buen rato al muchacho y eso era algo, que de sólo pensarlo, la ponía muy triste.

En silencio salió de la cama y por unos momentos, se quedó contemplando como el chico estaba placidamente dormido, con una expresión incluso de felicidad; por lo cual no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad, de plasmar ese momento en un papel, para que perdurara por siempre.

Él continuó dormido en la misma posición. Su rostro posado sobre la almohada y sus brazos abrazándola, por debajo de la misma; su espalda escapaba a la cobija, que lo tapaba de la cintura para abajo y su cabello, cubriendo parte de su columna, haciéndolo ver bastante sexy, provocando un deseo incontrolable en la chica, de volver amarlo mientras tuviese vida.

Cesando de seguir con su dibujo, se vistió sin hacer ruido y dejándole una nota, además del paisaje del día anterior, por fin abandonó el lugar. Justo cuando atravesó la puerta, Itachi abrió sus ojos al notar la ausencia de ella, por lo no pudo evitar pensar, que sólo era parte de un juego o algo así; hasta el momento en que vio la nota que decía:

_Mi querido Ángel de hermosos ojos negros: Tuve que regresar a mi casa o mis padres, _

_se pondrán como locos por mi ausencia y no me dejarán, ni a sol ni a sombra; _

_pero deseo poder verte en dos días más, otra vez al atardecer y en el mismo lugar… te amo, Shune!_

Volvió a recostarse y con la mirada clavada en el techo, se preguntaba por qué en dos días y no, esa misma tarde; así que de cualquier forma, habría que descubrir lo que ocurría.

La chica entró a su cuarto por la ventana del mismo, sin hacer el menor ruido y quitándose rápidamente la ropa que llevaba; vistió su camisón y se dispuso a dormir, ya que en unos minutos más, su madre entraría a su habitación, para despertarla con la misma letanía de siempre, de que ayudara a su padre con las cosas de su negocio. Sin embargo, ella por más que deseara pegar los ojos, aún podía sentir las caricias del joven sobre su piel, sintiendo como su masculinidad la invadía con tal dulzura, que no deseaba nunca dejar de sentir esa sensación de amor, placer y pasión, que su Ángel de ojos negros la había hecho conocer.

Como relojito, su madre entró a su recámara, levantando la ropa de ésta, que estaba tirada en el suelo, para abrir las cortinas del mismo, al tiempo que le expresaba…

– _Vamos flojita, ya tienes que despertar. Hoy tienes que acompañar a tu padre, por la mercancía a la Villa de Konoha!_ – ella se había escondido en sus cobijas, para que cuando llegara su mamá a despertarla, pudiera disimular con mayor facilidad, por lo que la Señora se le quita para que se levante de una vez

– _Ya voy mamá! _– estirándose aún en su cama y ve como su madre al fin, la deja sola; suspira y con su mirada en el techo – _Itachi… _– sonriendo tontamente y meciéndose de satisfacción

Después de bañarse, baja al fin a desayunar con una estúpida expresión de felicidad y dónde su padre, ya la espera; quien al darse cuenta de cómo es que ella sonríe, le pregunta…

– _Por qué esa alegría? _– muy extrañado – _Tú siempre odias levantarte tan temprano!_

– _Me prometiste que la próxima vez que fuésemos a Konoha, me comprarías ese juego de pinturas, pinceles y lápices, que vimos; sí es que te ayudaba en todo lo que me pedías y hasta ahora, no he faltado a nada de lo que acordamos!_ – desviando la atención de su verdadera felicidad, hacia eso que tanto había deseado; por lo menos hasta antes, de conocer al muchacho de ojos negros y para que sus padres, no sospecharan, en lo que éste decidiese venir hablar con ellos – _Lo recuerdas!? _– él mira a su esposa, que no parece estar muy contenta con lo que decía su hija

– _Sakumo… _– con tono de molestia y decepción

– _Termina de desayunar hija, que nos vamos en media hora. No deseo que se nos haga más tarde!_

– _Está bien! _– al parecer su padre no le compraría dicho set; por lo aunque sentía un poco de decepción, su corazón albergaba tanta dicha, que no le importaba sí en ese momento el mundo se detenía o no

Como era costumbre, siempre que viajaban hacia allá, Dende junto con Ryoga, les acompañaban; así era más fácil para el Señor Sakumo, abastecer más su pequeño almacén, con todas las cosas que necesitasen en ese chico y hasta casi olvidado, poblado.

De camino aquella Villa, como siempre Dende y Shune, caminaban pocos pasos delante de ellos, para ir secreteándose sus cosas…

– _Y bien, qué fue lo que pasó ayer con tu Ángel? _– tomándola del brazo, para que no les escucharan – _Esperé a que regresaras a contarme todo, pero no lo hiciste!?_

– _Lo siento… pero es que apenas regresé ésta mañana!_

– _Qué? _– algo más fuerte expresa

– _Shhh! _– mientras las dos voltean y sonríen, a los hombres que las siguen y que las miran intrigados, pero sin decir palabra

– _Lo siento!_ – un poco apenada – _Pero ya cuéntame qué pasó?_

Le relató todo el suceso desde que se vieron, hasta que dejó la casa en la mañana y regresó a hurtadillas a su hogar, lo cual le llevó casi todo el camino hasta Konoha; dejando boquiabierta a su amiga, que no salía del asombro, muy a pesar de que Shune le pedía, que quitara la expresión que tenía en el rostro, ya que no deseaba que su padre se enterara…

– _Pe… pero… no me digas que entonces deseas continuar viéndolo? _– con un tono de indignación

– _Y por qué no habría de hacerlo!? _– con el mismo timbre en la voz – _Él me ama y yo estoy loca por él!_

– _Pero es que tú casi ni lo conoces… no sabes el tipo de persona que realmente puede ser!_ – Shune al ver la mirada en los ojos de su amiga, entonces le dijo

– _No desearías que lo que me pasó con Itachi, te sucediera con Ryoga!? _– a lo que Dende no respondió. Al fin llegaron a la famosa Villa, en donde se separaron para abastecerse de la mercancía que su padre les solicitó a cada uno por su cuenta

Después de pasar todo el día surtiendo lo que se necesitaba para el almacén; la joven se quedó observando el set de pintura, que tanto deseaba, siendo el padre el que la vio hacerlo y sin realmente decidirlo, se acercó a ella…

– _Lo siento mucho, pero lo hablé con tu madre y ella, siempre me dice que te consiento demasiado… _– por lo que la chica sólo voltea a verlo, mientras que su padre, pone la mirada en el set que su hija desea – _Pero una promesa es una promesa! _– poniendo aún más feliz a la muchacha que lo abraza con efusión

– _Muchas gracias papá!_ – colgándose del cuello de éste – _Eres el mejor!_

– _Sólo no le digas a tu madre cuando regresemos, que te lo compré… yo lo hablaré con ella, cuando lo crea conveniente!_

– _Está bien! _– sin soltarse de él, le da un beso en la mejilla – _Te quiero papá!_

Mientras fuera de ese establecimiento…

Ryoga había notado que algo en Shune había cambiado; talvez por el hecho de estar entrenado como ninja, le daba la habilidad de distinguir que las cosas no andaban bien; al menos en las personas con las que más trataba y quería…

– _Qué le pasa a Shune? _– le cuestiona a Dende que por un momento se asombra – _La noto muy rara! _– poniendo ésta vez su mirada en su enamorada amiga y después en la segunda, quien siente como es que los celos le corroen, cada vez que él se preocupa más por Shune, que por ella misma

– _Por qué me lo preguntas? _– muy seria y éste al notar el enojo de su amiga

– _Porque… ella es tu mejor amiga y todo se platican… _– por lo que ésta le interrumpe

– _Pues sí tanto te interesa saber qué es lo que le pasa, por qué no se lo preguntas a ella… _– clavándole la mirada – _Después de todo, tú también eres su mejor amigo! _– Ryoga sabía que lo que Dende le decía era cierto, pero siempre se resistía a cuestionarle, cuando ésta estaba más feliz de lo normal, por temor a que supiera que al fin Shune, fuese a estar interesada en otro chico, que no sea él

Regresaron poco después del anochecer, con muchísimas cosas; por lo que el viaje de vuelta les fue un poco más pesado, que de costumbre. Shune se sentía muy cansada, pero más que nada, lo que deseaba era perderse en los ojos negros del Akatsuki, que tanto la habían cautivado, desde esa mañana que ambos se cruzaron, cuando le agradeció haberla rescatado de las manos de Rengokumaru.

A pesar del cansancio, sacó su cuaderno y continuó su dibujo; sin embargo, poco a poco los ojos se le fueron cerrando, hasta que al fin se quedó dormida; sin darse cuenta de que su Ángel, la vigilaba desde un árbol cercano a su casa.

La joven comenzó a soñar que estaba otra vez en ese cuarto junto con él, justo como había sido en la mañana, antes de que hubiese abandonado el lugar.

Poco a poco Itachi fue abriendo sus ojos y el sólo mirarla desnuda ante sí mismo, sintió la fuerte necesidad de tocarla, al tiempo que le expresa…

– _Ven aquí! _– ella se muerde el labio inferior

– _Eres un niño muy malo!_

– _Y no sabes cuánto!? _– le responde con una mirada muy provocadora – _Vamos ven… acércate… deseo tocarte!_

– _Sólo eso?_

– _Necesito volver amarte!_

Al fin le expresa, a lo que la chica se aproxima y sentada junto a él, éste se recarga sobre su codo izquierdo y con su mano derecha, por el brazo comienza acariciarla con las yemas de sus dedos y su mirada también, hasta llegar a su cuello y atraerla hacia sí, con suavidad y dar un pequeño roce a sus labios con la lengua, antes de jalarla completamente, para que quede tendida sobre la cama y comenzar una vez más el juego erótico.

Ésta vez se fue directamente a tocar su feminidad, la cual era completamente cálida y algo húmeda, por lo excitada que Shune se sentía, cada vez que éste la tocaba y la miraba, con ese deseo de poseerla y hacerla sólo suya…

– _Te gusta esto? _– le pregunta suave y con tono un poco bajo, simplemente en su oído y antes, de que pueda contestarle, él introduce su lengua en su oreja, erizando todos los vellos de la piel en ella, en especial en ese lugar y hasta su cuello, parte del hombro y espalda

– _Sí… _– con la voz entrecortada – _No pares por favor! _– entonces él introduce su dedo medio y moviéndolo dentro de ella, hacia delante y atrás, tocando las paredes de su ser, agita más la respiración de la muchacha que arde en placer – _Oh Itachi… no te detengas! _– mordiéndose el labio y apretando un poco sus parpados, se encorva un poco y él aprovecha ese movimiento, para besar su seno y chuparlo, al tiempo que lo succionaba y jugaba también con su lengua, en el pezón de ella; quien gime y respirando más rápidamente – _Oh Itachi… _– volviendo a gemir

– _Lo quieres? _– sacando lentamente su mano y dejar su feminidad; iba arrastrando sus dedos por sus caderas, cintura hasta la altura de sus senos y levantarla un poco, para besarla con tal pasión, que ella tiembla de deseos de que la posea – _Lo quieres ya? _– pregunta de nuevo

– _Sí… lo deseo ahora! _– el Bermellón sonríe con ligera malicia, así que se levanta de la cama, al tiempo que de las manos, la jala para que haga lo mismo

Una vez de pie, la atrae con fuerza hacia él y abrazándola al tiempo que acaricia, sus pompas y su espalda baja, la hace sentir su masculinidad, el cual ella comienza acariciar con suavidad y firmeza, lo que hace que él le muerda el labio inferior, mientras se ven a los ojos…

– _Te agrada así? _– es ahora ella quién pregunta, por lo que él sólo asiente y poco a poco, ella va agachándose, mientras va besándole el cuello, las clavículas, pectorales, abdomen, ombligo, sin soltar su objetivo principal y al llegar a éste, primero le lame ligera y rápidamente

– _Oh sí, eso me gusta! _– expresa él y ella sigue lamiéndolo y chupándolo, con suavidad y ritmo, hasta que ligeramente se lo muerde. Itachi pierde el control, lo que hace que la tome de los cabellos para levantarla, al tiempo que la gira, la pone de rodillas contra la cama y se introduce con pasión en ella, que sintió no sólo como la poseía, sino que también la dominaba de una forma tan pasional y exquisa, que apenas sólo pudo gemir de placer; mientras él no dejaba de penetrarla, una y otra vez con vigor

Desde sus espaldas, él acaricia sus pechos, vientre e incluso clítoris; en tanto ella le toma por la nuca, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de su amante, besándose con mucho candor. Ambos gozaban de su sexualidad como nunca pensaron hacerlo, es por ello que el joven expresa, al tiempo que la inclina boca abajo en la cama, acariciando la espalda de ella…

– _No dejaré que nadie más te toque… _– aplicando más energía en cada penetración – _Tú serás sólo mía y de nadie más!_

– _Sí… _– entre gemidos y suspiros – _Seré sólo tuya… me guardaré sólo para ti! _– al fin llegan al clímax

– _Aaahhhh! _– al unísono, Itachi se desploma en la espalda de Shune, que sólo voltea para besarle, la cien y su pómulo, al ver que el chico mantiene los ojos cerrados, respirando agitadamente y sudoroso

Suavemente con su mano acaricia un poco la cabeza de él, que sólo entre laza sus dedos con los de ella y en la misma posición, se quedan un par de minutos besándose, tierna y suavemente.

Por fin él se levanta y sin soltarle una mano, la ayuda a ponerse de pie y continúan besándose con ternura, hasta que él la levanta del piso, haciendo que ella no sólo lo abrace con los brazos, sino con sus piernas también, por lo que le es más fácil depositarla en la cama, para continuar besándose y acariciarse con suavidad, por un largo, largo rato, repitiendo el acto; sólo que ésta ocasión, con tal suavidad, que pareciera que se amaron toda la noche.

Los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron a través de la ventana, acariciando cálidamente su mejilla, por lo que abre un poco su ojo y darse cuenta, de que la ventana de su habitación está ligeramente abierta.

Va a ponerse de pie y es justo que en ese momento, que se percata de que está completamente desnuda y con sus ojos bien abiertos, buscando por todas partes una respuesta a lo ocurrido. Se pone la bata que tiene cerca y se asoma por la ventana, en donde encuentra un pequeño racimo de cerezo; aunque sabe que pertenece al árbol frente a su ventana, nunca antes había visto una ramita así, tan sólo por desprenderse de éste…

– _Ahora entiendo… _– sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla con los pétalos del cerezo – _Mi Ángel estuvo aquí! _– suspirando – _Yo tampoco puedo esperar… cómo quisiera verle ya y nunca volver a separarnos!_

Shune no se percató de que el joven aún continuaba en su cuarto, percibiendo el aroma de ella, en cada rincón de su habitación…

* * *

**Hola!**

**No sean malos, dejenme saber qué es lo que piensan T.T. Talvez sea por el hecho de que el unico conocido en mi fic es Itachi, pero sé que me leen por las estadisticas y se siente feo ver que nadie comenta nada –.– pero espero que ésta vez se decidan y digan algo u.u...**

**Como sea ojalá que lo disfruten y dejen muxos muxos ****reviews n.n (plis!)**

**Salu2 a todos!**

_**Tschüs!**_


	5. Un Nuevo Ataque

**CAPITULO V: UN NUEVO ATAQUE**

Como la chica solía hacerlo, se iba a dibujar debajo del cerezo frente a su ventana, así si su madre o padre necesitaban de su ayuda o algo, sabían donde poder encontrarla con mayor facilidad.

Utilizando el nuevo set que su padre le había comprado, al fin podía terminar el dibujo de su amado Ángel. Dende llegó para hacerle compañía entre que ella seguía plasmando, ese momento en el papel, como sí lo estuviese acariciando con cada trazo…

– _Así que es de esa forma como es él? _– sonriéndole a su amiga, para que sepa que ya no está enojada con ella, ni nada por el estilo

– _Es hermoso, no crees? _– el sólo pensar en él, hacía que los ojos le destellaran

– _Cómo dices que se llama?_

– _Itachi… _– suspirando al pronunciar el nombre del Bermellón, que no había dejado de observarla entre las sombras de un frondisísimo árbol, cerca de donde ambas chicas platicaban. En ese momento que Ryoga llega y escucha el nombre

– _Quién es ese Itachi del que hablan? _– el notable tono de voz del joven Chuunin y antes de que Shune pudiese esconder el dibujo, éste se lo quitó para verlo y fue cuando se dio cuenta, de que había algo más entre su amiga y ese desconocido, ya que ella siempre plasmaba en sus cuadernos, las cosas que veía y nunca, algo que hubiese inventado

– _Dámelo Ryoga… _– como todo buen chico, queriendo molestar a la muchacha que les gusta – _Ya dámelo! _– hasta que por fin se lo arrebató, una vez que ya ha visto como es el dibujo – _Eres un odioso! _– toma sus cosas y sin decirles nada más, se mete a su casa para no tener que hablarle más

– _Ahora sí que te pasaste Ryoga! _– la otra muchacha le expone siguiendo a su amiga

– _Dende… _– deteniéndola al pronunciar su nombre, apenas y voltea a verlo – _Sí ese tal Itachi es quién estoy pensando quien es… _– ahora sí mirándolo directamente – _No… _– mirando de reojo hacia un lado, sintiendo la presencia de alguien, pero no debe hacerle saber que se ha dado cuenta, es por ello que sin decirle nada más, muchacho en el acto desaparece. Entre tanto el Akatsuki se percata de que ese chico sabe todo lo que había de saber acerca de él

– _No cabe duda que Ryoga, cada día está más loco! _– suspira con algo de decepción – _Aún así, sigue siendo mi amado y loquito preferido!_ – sonriendo para ella pícaramente

Ryoga regresó hasta la Villa de Konoha, para encontrarse con aquel que había sido su Sensei, en sus años como aprendiz hasta llegar a Genin…

– _Ibiki Sensei!_

– _Ryoga san! _– un poco asombrado por verle ahí – _Creí que estarías en una misión…_

– _Lo siento Sensei, pero pedí un permiso especial, para atender unos asuntos delicados en mi Aldea!_

– _Ya veo… _– con esa notable seriedad y voz profunda

– _Señor… necesito información! _– con algo de preocupación en su timbre de voz

El joven pelinegro le cuestiona a su mentor, sobre lo que se supone que sucedió la noche, en que todo el Clan Uchiha desapareció. En aquel entonces Morino Ibiki, ya era un ninja reconocido y uno de los mejores, en lo que a recolectar información, se refería.

Su Sensei le relató lo que las investigaciones habían arrojado en aquel entonces; pero aún no se explicaban la real razón, por la cual el prodigio Uchiha, actuó de esa forma tan repentina y sin dar oportunidad, al resto de su Clan, de poder detenerlo ni mucho menos de matarlo…

– _Es por ello que ese chico está catalogado, como uno de los criminales clase S y su nombre está, en el libro Bingo… _– un tanto intrigado del por qué ese repentino interés, en ese suceso – _Acaso tú sabes algo del paradero de Itachi Uchiha?_ – mirándolo directamente a los ojos, por lo que el muchacho le esquiva la vista

– _No, Ibiki Sensei!_

– _Sabes perfectamente que debes de informar de cualquier pista o indicio, que haya sobre él o de cualquier otro criminal, que esté en el libro Bingo!_

– _Lo sé bien Ibiki Sensei; pero es que supe del enfrentamiento que tuvo hace poco, con Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma… es por lo que deseaba saber un poco más, del Clan Uchiha! _– obviamente para la experiencia del Juunin Morino, las palabras de su antiguo pupilo, no tenían el mayor sentido, por tal motivo

– _Sea cual fuere la razón, por la cual tu curiosidad te ha llevado ha saber sobre ese muchacho, es mejor que no lo enfrentes solo… _– sin dejar de mirarlo directo a los ojos – _O perderás la vida, en el mismo instante en que trates de encararlo! _– la sorpresa en Ryoga no se hizo esperar, por lo que todavía su ex Sensei, le echó más leña al fuego – _Kakashi no ha recuperado aún el sentido, desde el enfrentamiento con ese renegado… así que no creas que tú, podrás salir bien librado! _– el pelinegro realmente no estaba preocupado en absoluto, de lo que llegara a pasarle, ya que es la vida que él había decidido llevar, como un ninja de la Aldea de la Hoja

– _Gracias Ibiki Sensei… _– simulando calma para que su mentor creyera en sus palabras – _Yo debo regresar a mi poblado ahora… mi gente aún me necesita!_

– _Dale mis saludos a Sakumo y Mikoto… _– en algún momento de su vida Morino, llegó hacer equipo con la madre de Shune, en misiones ANBU… hasta que Sakumo, conquistó a la joven Mikoto Morita y se casaron

Ryoga volvió a su poblado, con más preocupación de la que de por si ya tenía. Debido a la muerte de Rengokumaru, estaba seguro de que cuando su padre Gokumaru, se enterara de lo que había pasado con su hijo; no iba a buscar sólo a quién lo haya aniquilado, sino también a quién por culpa de él, lo haya provocado; lo cual ya era mala noticia para su pequeño y pacífico pueblo, como para agregarle que su mejor amiga y amada, estuviese involucrada con un criminal clase S.

Entre tanto Itachi había vuelto a la cabaña, en donde Kisame le había estado esperando todo el día…

– _Dónde has estado Itachi? _– con una cierta sonrisa en la boca y ese tono aguardientoso; no obstante, el Bermellón nisiquiera le respondió. Entró a su habitación y se quedó ahí por un largo rato, hasta que al fin poco antes del atardecer, sale de su cuarto – _Te vas de nuevo? _– sigue caminando y Kisame le cierra un poco el paso, con su espada

– _Qué pretendes? _– mirándolo con cierto aire de enojo y de "No te metas en mi camino!"

– _Sólo quiero saber sí también pretendes abandonarnos, tal como Orochimaru lo hizo? _– dio un paso lateral, para que quedaran de frente y con su Sharingan bien encendido

– _Sólo te lo diré una vez… _– sin quitarle la vista de encima – _Jamás… jamás vuelvas a compararme con esa insignificante escoria… _– el tono se le escuchaba tan profundo, que hasta lo hizo sentir una especie de miedo; aunque el piel azulina, no dejó de sonreír ante la expresión de su compañero, que no quitaba la vista de él

– _Me alegra escucharlo! _– le dice al fin, a pesar de que una gota de sudor le recorre lentamente desde la cien, por la mejilla hasta la barbilla y al ver que dejará la cabaña – _Te verás de nuevo con esa chica no es así? _– cosa que detiene al pelinegro – _No entiendo por qué es que te importa tanto, estar con esa… no tiene nada de especial! _– inmediatamente voltea a éste, plantándose frente a él

– _Lo que yo haga en éste momento o en algún otro… no tiene nada que ver con nuestro trabajo… así que no te metas en mis asuntos! _– y antes de irse al fin del lugar – _Y que ni se te ocurra seguirme o volver siquiera a mencionarla!_

De nuevo con Ryoga…

Al llegar por fin a su Aldea ya comenzaba atardecer, por lo que la chica ya iba de camino a su cita y antes de que ésta pudiera escabullirse, Dende le pidió que la dejara acompañarla; ya que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, conocer al Ángel de ojos negros…

– _No Dende… _– suplicándole igual para que no fuera con ella – _Mira, no quiero presionarlo y si vas conmigo… _– como pensando de qué forma decírselo, para que no hubiese problemas o algo así – _Mira, mejor deja le pregunto o trato de convencerlo, para que venga a conocerlos! _– sonriéndole, cuando llega su amigo

– _Shune… a dónde vas? _– ésta sólo lo ve y no le responde y Ryoga, más enérgico le expresa – _No me digas que vas a verte de nuevo con ese… _– ella lo interrumpe

– _No le digas así… _– muy molesta – _Pero cuál es tu problema? _

– _Tú… tú eres mi problema! _– expone con gran decisión, por lo que ambas chicas se sorprenden de oírlo, que hasta se les nota

– _Al fin… al fin le declararás tu amor! _– a sus adentros Dende toda asustada, dice

– _Tú y tu estúpida imprudencia de involucrarte con gente que no conoces! _– respira un poco más tranquila Dende, al escucharlo decir eso; ya que muy en el fondo siempre ha temido, que cuando Ryoga se arme de valor y le revele el enorme amor, que siente por Shune, ésta se de cuenta de que también lo ame, aunque ésta diga que no es así

– _Mi estúpida imprudencia? _– más enojada le cuestiona

– _Sí!_ – en el mismo tono de voz – _Qué pensaste cuando viste a Rengokumaru… y ve lo que sucedió? _– la joven se quedó callada, ya que cuando él se presentó en la Aldea, ella creyó que era un buen mozo y platicó un poco con él, mientras estaban en la casa de té; por lo que el tipo la tomó, secuestró y pretendió hacerla suya. Debía reconocer que no era muy buena para juzgar a la gente – _Ahora estás involucrándote con alguien altamente peligroso!_

– _De qué rayos estás hablando?_ – Ryoga la toma por los dos brazos

– _Por favor… dime qué es lo que sabes de ese tal Itachi?_

– _Qué te importa? _– soltándose de él

– _Sólo responde la maldita pregunta! _– era la primera vez que le hablaba de esa forma, por lo que sintió un poco de miedo – _Qué es lo que sabes de él?_

– _Sólo sé que es el chico que me salvó de las garras de Rengokumaru…_

– _Él es un Uchiha… _– sin quitarle la mirada

– _Y eso qué puede importar? _– al fin interviene Dende y Ryoga viéndola responde

– _Hace más o menos unos cuatro años atrás, el Clan Uchiha fue asesinado, por un sólo miembro de su mismo Clan, en una sola noche… dejando sólo a un pequeño con vida… _– pone ahora sus ojos en Shune, que no entiende bien lo que está tratando de decirle. Será que Itachi es ese pequeño del que habla – El nombre del pequeño sobreviviente es Sasuke Uchiha… 

– _De qué hablas? _– todavía más confundida – _No te entiendo! _– éste no deja de verla, pero se queda en silencio un par de segundos – _Vamos, dime de una vez de qué rayos es de lo que estás hablando? _– tomándolo por las bolsas frontales de su verde chaleco

– _Itachi… Itachi Uchiha fue quién mató a todo su Clan; incluso a sus padres, dejando sólo a su hermano menor con vida… _– ella se sorprende tanto, que el cuerpo comienza a temblarle, ya que pareciera que él estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo – _Debes decirme dónde está él… ya que él es un tipo muy peligroso y que está catalogado como uno de los criminales de clase S en el libro Bingo y… _– soltándolo levemente, pero toda temblorosa aún

– _No… tú… no… _– tratando de poner en orden sus ideas – _Estás equivocado… el que se llame Itachi, no quiere decir que él sea ese del que hablas…_

– _Shune… _– tomándola por los hombros para que la mire, mientras la zangolotea un poco, para que reaccione – _La ropa que traías el día después de que Rengokumaru te secuestró, era de él; no es así? _– ella no responde

– _Sí, era de él! _– expone Dende, ya que a pesar de todo, quería mucho a su amiga y temía por su salud y bienestar

– _El distintivo que trae en la espalda… es el emblema del Clan Uchiha y sólo alguien de esa casta, podría haberte dado una prenda que llevara dicho escudo! _– completa él

– _No… Itachi es bueno… _– impactada por las palabras de su amigo – _Él… él me salvó y me cuidó… _– respirando agitadamente y de pronto siente, como el aire comienza a faltarle…

– _Shune, qué te pasa? _– asustada Dende, expresa al verla así, por lo que Ryoga sólo la inclina, mientras le soba la espalda para que se calme y pueda respirar; pero ella sigue sin poder inhalar aire, cuando de pronto los gritos de algunos de los aldeanos, comienzan a escucharse… 

– _Ahora qué pasa? _– expresa Ryoga y al ver que varios gritan y corren hacia dónde ellos están – _Quédate aquí con ella y no se muevan! _– le indica a Dende, que sólo asiente y él, se dirige a ver que pasa

Da alcance a sus compañeros Chuunin, que también habían solicitado el permiso especial, para defender su Aldea, en caso de que Gokumaru llegase atacarlos, para vengar la muerte de su hijo…

– _Qué pasa Yuuki?_

– _Lo que temíamos! _– sin quitar la vista al frente – _Gokumaru ha venido a vengar la muerte de su Rengokumaru y viene, con todo un ejército! _– más o menos serían arriba de 150 hombres, tan sólo para un trío de Chuunin y un Juunin, que pertenecían a ese pequeño poblado

– _Qué haremos? _– el pelinegro le pregunta a Jin, quién era el Juunin del grupo y por consiguiente, el que estaría a la cabeza de esa "misión"

– _Para esto nos hemos estado entrenando todos estos años, así que demos lo mejor de nosotros o nuestra Aldea, quedará completamente destruida!_

– _Sí pero… _– Misato quién era el mejor amigo de Yuuki pregunta – _Cómo lo haremos?_

– _Ryoga… _– poniéndose al frente del pequeño grupo, el Juunin expone – _Tú y yo, los atacaremos por el frente, mientras ustedes dos, les atacaran por la retaguardia, de esa manera los tendremos rodeados y habrá más oportunidades de vencerlos! _– volteando hacia ellos – _Alguna duda?_

– _No debería alguien ir a pedir ayuda a los ANBU… _– comenta Yuuki

– _No hay tiempo para eso… así que vamos! _– en eso una voz femenina se oye detrás de todos ellos

– _Esperen! _– al voltear se dan cuenta de que es Mikoto – _Yo los ayudaré!_

– _Señora… _– preocupado Ryoga se acerca a ella, para hacerla desistir – _Usted no debe…_

– _Por culpa de ese Uchiha que salvó a mi hija, Gokumaru ha venido atacar nuestro pueblo, así que no puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos, mientras todos mueren; por eso los ayudaré! _– muy decidida hace ver su posición, además de sorprender a todos, con su comentario sobre el que rescató a Shune – _Talvez esté un poco oxidada, pero aún sigo siendo una Juunin y no en vano, peleé tantas batallas y tuve muchas misiones peligrosas!_

– _Pe… _– antes de que pueda decir algo más Ryoga, Jin interviene

– _Tiene razón, ahora necesitamos toda la ayuda posible!_ – y dirigiéndose a ella – _Mikoto, usted vaya con Yuuki y Misato… ellos ya saben qué hacer!_

– _Está bien! _– y todos desaparecen en un parpadeo

De vuelta con Dende y Shune…

Ésta última seguía claramente escuchando las palabras de su amigo, cuando le reveló que Itachi, había matado a todo su Clan en una sola noche, dejando sólo a su hermano menor con vida; por lo que para ella eso era una señal, de que todavía había bondad en él y por tal motivo, es que la había salvado…

– _Shune, ya te sientes mejor? _– todavía sobándole la espalda para ayudarla a respirar

– _Tengo que verlo… _– por fin logró decir – _Tengo que ir a verlo!_

– _De qué hablas?_

Tengo que ir a ver a Itachi… 

– _Es que acaso te has vuelto loca? _– alterada de escucharla decir eso – _No puedes ir a verlo… no después de lo que Ryoga te dijo de él?_

– _Precisamente por eso necesito verlo… _– mirando a su amiga suplicante – _Necesito saber que lo que Ryoga dijo, no es verdad… _– un par de lágrimas no se hicieron esperar – _Itachi no pudo haber hecho esas cosas tan horribles… no pudo haber matado a su padres? _– soltándose a llorar, corre hacia donde se supone que se encontraría con él, de quién aún seguía pensando que era un Ángel de Hermosos Ojos Negros y que lo que decían de él, no era una más que una asquerosa mentira

– _Shune… a dónde vas? _– corre detrás de ella Dende – _Shune no puedes ir para allá… _– gritándole para que se detenga – _Es muy peligroso Shune… no vayas! _– pero ésta sigue corriendo sin hacerle caso por que a como de lugar, ha de encontrarse con él. Dende no es tan rápida como su amiga, por eso es que poco a poco va quedándose considerablemente atrás

Entre tanto…

El Uchiha estaba apaciblemente esperando a la muchacha, que tanto había cautivado su corazón; reflexiona sólo un poco, las palabras de Kisame sobre abandonar a los Akatsuki… Es que acaso él sería capaz de olvidar todo su deseo de alcanzar su objetivo primario, tan sólo para hacer su vida al lado de la joven, que había conquistado tan profundamente su corazón?

Sabía bien que en algún momento tendría que decidir entre una u otra cosa, al menos que le revelara toda la verdad a ella… pero el sólo pensarlo, no le era fácil admitir que no podría soportar, que ella lo viese de otra forma que no fuese, como hasta ahora lo había hecho.

No se arrepentía ni avergonzaba de la vida que había llevado; pero ante los ojos de Shune, las cosas se tornarían de manera muy distinta, una vez que ella supiese toda la verdad; sí es que decidía revelárselo….

En ese preciso instante en que estaba un poco perdido en sus pensamientos; comenzó a escuchar a lo lejos, gritos desesperados de la muchedumbre, además de la ya conocida estela de fuego; por lo que haciendo gala de sus habilidades ninjas, desapareció en un instante para ir en busca de su amada, quién lo más seguro es que estaría en graves problemas…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno T.T aqui les dejo otro capítulo mas y espero que no sean malos y ahora sí me dejen un review...T.T. **

**Amiga Kikey: Efectivamente, eres la primera que me deja un review y por eso te lo agradesco enormemente, ojalá me dijeras un poquito mas de qué piensas del fic. Muchos saludos y mil gracias de nuevo!**

**Como sea ojalá que lo disfruten y dejen muxos muxos ****reviews n.n (plis!)**

**See us people!**

_**Tschüs!**_


	6. No Le Debes Volver A Ver

**CAPITULO VI: NO LE DEBES VOLVER A VER**

Los estruendos de las diversas batallas, ya se habían hecho presentes en ese pequeño poblado; cuando de repente algunos de los soldados, cayeron sin vida en un segundo y sin poder defenderse, de sus atacantes.

Pronto otros combatientes, comenzaron a darse cuenta que las bajas que empezaban a tener, se hacían más notables; por lo que uno de ellos…

– _Nos atacan! _– alcanza a gritar antes de caer sin vida, a manos de una pequeña bomba que le estalló en la espalda

– _Qué demonios es lo que sucede? _– Gokumaru cuestiona enojado, al ver como otros más de sus hombres van cayendo y es entonces, cuando toma una rehén; que para su mala suerte, era la misma Dende – _Sal de donde quiera que te encuentres o mataré a ésta niña! _– grita él sin quitar un Tanto del cuello de la asustada muchacha

– _Qué demonios hace ella aquí? _– molesto, expresa Ryoga – _Le dije que se quedara con Shune!_

– _Eso ya no importa! _– expone Jin, al ver que la poca ventaja que habían ganado, ahora se había perdido con la captura de la chica – _Yo saldré para distraerlos… tú mientras trata de salvarla, en lo que los demás no dejen de atacar!_

– _Está bien!_

Ryoga desaparece de la vista de Jin, quien suspira una vez, antes de salir y hacer frente al famoso bandido Gokumaru, mismo al que no se le había podido atrapar, en nada sucio y su poder, se le comparaba con el ya fallecido Gato. Posado en la punta de la fuente, ubicada en la Plaza principal, por fin dice…

– _Aquí estoy… ahora suelta a la chica! _– con su vestimenta de ANBU, se devela ante su atacante, que sostiene a Dende con fuerza

– _Así que tú eres el ninja que mató a mi hijo!? _– aventando a la muchacha, hacia uno de sus más cercanos seguidores, para que sea él, quién la mantenga cautiva – _No pareces tener ninguna habilidad especial!_ – examinando al joven frente a él, que no ha bajado su guardia, aunque pareciera lo contrario – _Se me dijo que mi hijo, fue asesinado por un ninja de cabellos negros y ojos encendidos, como las llamas del mismo infierno!_ – por lo que el ninja de la Aldea de la Hoja, sonríe levemente antes de contestar

– _Quisiera poder adjudicarme esa hazaña… pero no fui yo el que mató a Rengokumaru…_

– _Entonces tráelo ante mí, de una vez por todas o acabaré con éste insignificante y estúpido pueblo, olvidado de Dios!_ – al ver que éste no se mueve y ni dice una sola palabra – _Bien… empezaré por ésta niña!_ – tomando a Dende por los cabellos, que grita desesperada

– _No por favor, no… _– sin remordimiento ni conciencia con su Tanto, le corta tan profundamente el cuello, que no consigue pronunciar más palabra; mientras que con sus manos, trata de parar el rápido flujo de sangre. Jin al ver esto, nisiquiera se inmuta y continuó, con la misma pose que había mostrado, desde el momento en que se presentó ante ellos – _Por lo visto no te importa nada tu pueblucho!_ – a lo que éste sólo sonríe y expone 

– _Jutsu de Sustitución! _– sorprendiendo tanto a Gokumaru, que voltea a ver a la chica, tan sólo para darse cuenta de que al que mató, es al mismo al que le había aventado a la muchacha, para que la tuviera apresada. Muy confundido mira hacia todos lados, buscando a su prisionera, quién está justo entre Jin y Ryoga

– _Malditos… acabaré con todos en el pueblo; empezando por ustedes dos!_ – como sí echara humo de orejas, narices y fuego por los ojos, grita – _A ellos!_ – por fin los soldados los persiguen, por lo que Ryoga sólo se enfoca en poner a salvo a su amiga; entre que Yuuki, Misato y Mikoto, no dejaban de atacarlos con kunai's, shurikens y sembons 

– _Por qué no te quedaste con Shune como te lo dije? _– bastante molesto, pero cargando a Dende en sus brazos; quién a pesar de la situación, se sentía en las nubes

– _Lo siento, pero necesitaba decirte que Shune fue a reunirse con Itachi…_

– _Qué dices? _– tanto Jin como Ryoga, se detuvieron en seco, asustando a la muchacha

– _Cuidado! _– grita al tiempo que se tapa los ojos, al ver que uno de los soldados estaba tan cerca de ellos, por poco les corta la cabeza con su katana; siendo Jin, el que de una buena patada y arrojándole un kunai, terminó con la vida de ese

– _No podemos detenernos ahora!_ – les indica

– _Tienes que quedarte aquí y por lo que más quieras, No Te Muevas! _– Ryoga le especificó tan firme, que por primera vez Dende sintió, que él se preocupaba por ella – _Entendiste?_

– _Sí! _– y antes de que él la dejara sola en el techo de una casa, ella le detiene por el brazo, por lo que éste la mira y sin pensarlo, Dende lo besa con mucha pasión, sorprendiendo al chico, que a pesar de corresponderle, pestañea un par de veces – _Cuídate mucho! _– al fin le dice con una cálida sonrisa

– _Tú también! _– y de su porta shuriken, saca un kunai para dárselo – _Toma… _– ambos viendo el arma – _Sé que no es mucho, pero te ayudará a defenderte!_ – se miran a los ojos y como sí una revelación, se hubiera hecho presente ante la mirada de Ryoga, siente la necesidad de tomarla por la cintura y besarla entre la mejilla y la comisura de la boca; sin decir más, desaparece para ayudar a sus amigos

Shune desesperada trataba de hacerse paso, pero uno de los soldados, la capturó y se la llevó hacia un callejón oscuro, mientras ella sólo gritaba pidiendo ayuda y le suplicaba al mismo tiempo, que la dejara ir y que no le hiciera daño; pero a éste no le importaba en lo más mínimo, por lo que seguían luchando; ella por librarse y él por controlarla.

Itachi llegó al poblado y abriéndose paso, como si nada entre todo el barullo; ya que obviamente para él, ninguno de los soldados representaba el menor problema, por lo que iban cayendo como moscas a su paso. Pronto escuchó los gritos de Shune y llegó una vez más, para salvarla…

– _Déjame! _– forcejeando y arañándolo para que éste la soltara – _Alguien que me ayude!_

– _No te hagas la difícil… _– tratando de meterle mano por debajo de la ropa – _Rengokumaru no era tan apuesto ni tan bueno, como lo seré yo contigo; sí tan sólo dejas de hacerte la difícil! _– luchando todavía con ella, que no accedía y aún seguía gritando por ayuda. Justo al momento que la golpeó en la cara, para que ya dejara de pelear; sintió como es que un fuerte dolor le recorría por toda la columna, al mismo tiempo que todo a su alrededor, se iba tornando poco a poco más oscuro, hasta que perdió completamente la conciencia y la vida también

– _I…ta…chi… _– despacio y apenas audible, la muchacha susurra al ver la silueta del Akatsuki, frente a ella

– _Estás bien? _– le extiende la mano para que se levante, ya que con el golpe que el soldado le dio, cayó al suelo de rodillas. Ella aún tiene las palabras de Ryoga revoloteando en su cabeza, por lo que sólo se le queda viendo sin responder a la pregunta de éste; el cual que pareciera no haberse inmutado en absoluto – _Shune… estás bien?_ – le insiste y ella, no sale de la especie de trance en el que está; por lo que el Bermellón, se pone en cunclillas y con un dedo, suavemente le quita el cabello y limpia, la lágrima de su ojo con su pulgar, lo que provoca que ella se arroje a sus brazos

– _Dios Itachi! _– llorando desconsolada y él trata de calmarla, creyendo que el problema era, por lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor y con ese soldado

– _Ya estoy aquí… te prometí, que no dejaría que nadie más te tocara! _– por fin él la levanta – _Tenemos que irnos! _– le indica y cargándola, pretende que de esa forma abandonen el lugar y es cuando Shune, se percata de quiénes más está luchando

– _Mi madre está en esa pelea… _– le dice, volteando él hacia el lugar

– _Vamos! _– sin pensarlo realmente, se dirige para allá y ayudar a su "suegra", no sin antes – _Quédate aquí! _– saltando a la pelea donde Misato, fue herido gravemente por la espalda y Yuuki, al querer ayudarlo, también cayó herido; aunque no tan gravemente pero sí lo suficiente, para que no pudiese continuar luchando

Ryoga, está combatiendo con varios soldados a la vez, al igual que Jin y Mikoto, misma que estaba a punto de acercarse a Gokumaru; no obstante uno de sus seguidores, de igual forma la hirió en un costado y por la espalda, que la hizo caer en un instante llena de dolor… 

– _Mamá… Nooooo!? _– grita desesperada desde la altura de otro alto techo

Y como era de suponerse al escucharla decir esto, Ryoga se distrajo un segundo y recibió una fuerte herida en la pierna, que lo hizo caer y Jin, apenas alcanzó a interponerse entre una espada y su amigo caído, para que no perdiera la vida. Ryoga al ver esto, con un kunai, cortó la garganta de ese soldado, atrapando a Jin, antes de que éste cayera al suelo…

– _Por qué? _– le pregunta asombrado

– _Porque le prometí a tu hermano que cuidaría de ti siempre! _– en ese momento el resto de los soldados, cayeron uno a uno como insectos y sin explicación aparente

– _Qué demonios pasa? _– Gokumaru al ver como sus hombres van perdiendo la vida

– _Es mejor que te vayas de una vez con los hombres que aún no mueren! _– la voz serena de Itachi, se dejó oír desde las espaldas de Gokumaru; quien a pesar de sentir como una gota fría de sudor, le recorrían lentamente la espalda y otra, por uno de los costados de su rostro – _Vete o los mataré a todos! _– al fin sonríe y voltea hacia éste, que al verse las caras pueden darse cuenta de quienes son – _Eres el padre de ese rufiancillo!_

– _Tú eres quién mató a mi hijo! _– ambos expresaron sus pensares al mismo tiempo, siendo el Bermellón el que apenas sonríe

– _Así que has venido a buscar venganza por su muerte? _– no le responde nada, pero tampoco deja de mirarle – _Me dará gusto terminar con tu mugrosa especie…_

– _Eso es lo que tú crees!_

Gokumaru le hace notar; pero obviamente el Akatsuki sólo con un par de movimientos y encajándole, el mismo Tanto que éste portaba directo al corazón, hizo que perdiera la vida, ante la mirada de todos los presentes, principalmente de los de Shune, quien el verle los ojos encendidos como fuego y esa indiferencia, al aniquilarlo, se dio cuenta de que Ryoga, le había dicho la verdad sobre el pasado de Itachi.

Entre tanto, el resto de los soldados, se quedaron petrificados de ver el resultado y como su jefe, murió a manos de ese chico de negra vestimenta; mismo que volteó hacia ellos…

– _Sí no quieren morir, es mejor que se larguen de una vez por todas! _– volteando a los que aún estaban de pie – _Y sí saben lo que les conviene, no volverán jamás por aquí para cobrar venganza! _– ninguno expresa nada, hasta que uno trató de enfrentársele, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, ya había perdido la vida a manos del Bermellón

– _Pe… qué? _– el que estaba más cerca del recién fallecido, apenas pudo expresar

– _Tomen a todos sus muertos y lárguense de una vez! _– les grita, por lo que entre los heridos y los que no, pronto comenzaron a llevarse los cadáveres de aquel lugar

Shune bajó para reunirse con su madre, que estaba aún tirada en el suelo y cuando Itachi trató de acercarse, Ryoga le cerró el camino…

– _Un paso más y acabaré contigo! _– decidido le expresa, por lo que el Akatsuki sólo se le queda viendo, ya que en sus ojos aún continúa presente su Sharingan

– _Crees que podrás hacerlo? _– recorriéndolo con la vista de pies a cabeza – _Apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie!_ – Ryoga no responde, ya que sabe que él jamás podrá acabar con éste; pero tampoco, puede faltar a su trabajo como ninja – _Sé que eres amigo de Shune y por eso, dejaré que vivas… pero sólo ésta vez!_ – da un paso hacia el frente

– _No… te… muevas! _– insiste éste y por un momento ante sus ojos, las cosas empezaron a ponerse muy oscuras

Primero se vio a sí mismo, pequeño y cuando entrenaba con su hermano mayor, hacía años atrás, antes de que éste perdiera la vida. Después se mira otra vez a sí mismo, yendo hacia Konoha, donde el Zorro de las nueve colas, está atacando; tan sólo para encontrarse con el cuerpo de su hermano, junto con otros más, que perdieron la vida en aquel terrible día.

Sin entender qué es lo que sucede con él, por fin ve a Shune en los brazos de Itachi, mientras se besan y ríen, al mismo tiempo que ésta le susurra…

– _Déjame ser yo la que acabe con él… ya que no ha sido más que una verdadera molestia! _– y como si las uñas de ésta se volviesen enormes garras, siente como se encajan una y otra vez en su estómago, provocándole un dolor indescriptible; aunque no sólo en esa parte, sino también en su corazón, por el hecho de ver quién es ella, la que lo está atacando y con la misma mirada, tan vacía e inexpresiva, como la que el Akatsuki tiene

– _Ahhhhhh! _– grita, pero no sólo en su alucinación ya que en la realidad, éste se toma la cabeza y está clamando dolor; por lo que Shune al ver esto, se da percata de que su Ángel, es el que está haciendo algo que hiere a su amigo

– _No… por favor! _– corriendo hacia su amado – _Déjalo… no le hagas más daño! _– con los ojos llenos de lágrimas; no obstante por primera vez, es como sí él no la estuviera escuchando – _Itachi por favor… no lo mates! _– arrojándose a los brazos de éste, para que se detenga, quién al sentirla, libera a Ryoga que cae inconsciente al suelo – _No lo mates!_ – él pone su mirada en ella y se da cuenta de que ésta, ya no lo ve de la misma forma, que lo había hecho antes; percatándose de que ya sabe toda la verdad sobre él – _No lo mates por favor!_ – le insiste al tiempo que él se aleja un paso de ella

– _Ahora que sabes quién soy realmente, no nos volveremos a ver nunca!_ – es lo último que le expresa, antes de desaparecer del lugar

– _Itachi… _– grita ella desgarradoramente, esperando que él regrese, pero no es así; por lo que sólo se deja caer de rodillas al suelo, llorando desconsolada, mientras el recuerdo de los ojos de éste y lo que pasaron juntos, no se aleja de su ser…

* * *

_Tanto: Es una espada ninja del tamaño de un Daga, misma que también se le puede llamar de ésta última forma._

**Hola!**

**Bueno T.T éste es el penultimo capítulo de mi fic...T.T; dejenme reviews!**

**Amiga Kikey: Te entiendo bien, pero sólo quiero hacer incapié que mi fic, digamos que es un pedacito de la Historia de Itachi, no de los personajes del mundo de Naruto... es por ello que a parte de Ibiki, Kisame y el mismo Itachi (quien es el central), no hay nadie mas que no sea mío. Sólo espero que sigas leyendome y me dejes tu comentario ;D. Saludos y gracias de nuevo n.n.!**

**Como sea ojalá que lo disfruten y dejen muxos muxos ****reviews n.n (plis!)**

**See us people!**

_**Tschüs!**_


	7. Una Ultima Noche de Amor

**CAPITULO VII: UNA ÚLTIMA NOCHE DE AMOR**

Itachi regresó hasta su casa, misma que estaba sola y a pesar de darse cuenta de ello, no le interesó en lo más mínimo. Se metió a su cuarto y paseándose en él como león enjaulado, sentía por primera vez una especie de desesperación, ya que no podía quitarse de la cabeza, la mirada de Shune y sus palabras suplicantes, al pedirle que no matara a su amigo.

De una u otra forma él sentía que el aire, se había vuelto pesado para poder inhalarlo; sin embargo, en realidad era la presión que había en su pecho, la que le no permitía respirar normalmente y lo que lo sacaba, de su serenidad habitual.

Mientras tanto en el poblado…

Dende llegó hasta donde Ryoga estaba tirado en el suelo y apenas, podía sentírsele el pulso y respiración…

– _Ryoga… _– lágrimas recorriéndole incesantemente las mejillas – _Por favor, no te mueras!_ – con éstas mojaba la cara del chico, que no recuperaba el sentido. Por su lado Shune, encima del estómago de su mamá, que herida y todo, le tomaba fuerte la mano

– _Me alegra que estés bien hija mía!_ – regalándole con dificultad una sonrisa

– _Por favor mami… no te mueras! _– obviamente, ella también lloraba a mares – _Papi ya viene y el doctor te curará; sólo aguanta por favor!_

– _Ese… fue… el chico… de quién te… enamoraste!? _– le pregunta

– _No te preocupes por eso ahora! _– le responde

– _Escúchame bien Shune… _– tragando saliva – _Jamás te arrepientas de amar a nadie que arriesgue su vida, por salvar la tuya! _– suspirando para poder continuar, mientras que su hija se sorprende de escucharla decir eso – _Por muy mala que sea una persona, sí salva tu vida sin pensarlo o por que se lo hayas pedido y sin que éste, te pida algo a cambio; es que aún hay bondad en esa persona… _– las lágrimas de los ojos de Shune se vuelven más agresivas, nublando por completo la vista de ésta, arrojándose a los brazos de su madre

Pasaron los días y poco más de una semana, cuando la mayoría de los que salieron heridos en aquella batalla, ya se estaban recuperando; incluso Mikoto y Jin, que fueron los más lastimados; a excepción de Ryoga, que todavía no despertaba; sin embargo, sus signos vitales ya eran más estables.

A pesar de que sabían que debían de dar aviso, a los ANBU de la Aldea de la Hoja, acordaron no hacerlo; ya que era su forma de pagarle el que les ayudara, a pesar de haber dejado a Ryoga, en el estado en el que lo hizo.

Por su parte, Shune se sentía con el corazón destrozado. Ya había asistido al lago en más de un par de ocasiones, esperando poder encontrarse con su Ángel de Hermosos Ojos Negros; no obstante, éste nunca apareció, lo que la hizo suponer que no volvería a verlo y no dejaba, de dibujar su rostro una y otra vez en su cuaderno, para plasmas los pocos recuerdos que quedaban de él, en su cabeza.

Al siguiente por fin se decidió a visitar la casa, donde él vivía y muy cuidadosa de que nadie la siguiera, buscó por donde estaba segura que era el camino; sin embargo, no halló ningún indicio de una vivienda por esos rumbos.

Itachi en las noches la visitaba en su casa y la veía dormir por unas horas, antes de que ella o cualquier persona, se diese cuenta de su presencia, en ese lugar.

A veces mientras ella dormía, él pasaba su mano a centímetros de ésta; siguiendo la forma de su cuerpo imaginando, como lo hizo la primera vez que la amó; pero pareciera que ésta lo sentía de alguna forma, porque siempre se despertaba agitada, al tiempo que pronunciaba su nombre; lo que todas las veces, a él le parecía que lo nombraba con miedo; por lo tal motivo, siempre se quedaba en silencio y entre las sombras, para que no le descubriera; hasta que ésta última noche…

– _Itachi… _– con la voz algo quebrada, Shune murmura – _Mi Ángel de Hermosos Ojos Negros! _– viendo hacia la ventana, que dejaba apenas entrar la luz de la luna llena – _Quisiera verte! _– comenta al fin, sorprendiendo al chico que se oculta en la oscuridad

Ella se levanta y abre ligeramente la cortina, para mirar a través del cristal, esperando que él estuviese vigilando su ventana; no obstante, no es así. De pronto el Bermellón se da cuenta de que la vestimenta que ella porta esa noche, es la ropa que él le obsequió, cuando se conocieron; sorprendiéndolo y a la vez, haciéndolo sentir tan bien, ya que ella por lo visto no lo había olvidado y continuaba pensando en él, tal como él mismo lo hacía con ésta.

Shune caminó hacia su cómodo y de su grabadora, enciende el reproductor de CD's y la canción se empieza a escuchar suavemente (para no despertar a sus padres) y regresando hacia la ventana, la cual abre para que la brisa nocturna acaricie su cara, mientras al son de la pieza comienza a cantar…

_There'll be no strings to bind your hands_

_Not if my love can't bind your heart._

_And there's no need to take a stand_

_For it was I who chose to star._

_I see no need to take me home_

_I'm old enough to face the dawn…_

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel_

_Just touch my cheek before you leave me, babe_

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel_

_Then slowly turn away from me…_

Al escucharla interpretar tal canción, pareciera que ella no sólo la cantaba para él, sino que también deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él la escuchara; porque es como si ella dijera las palabras que él, no le puede expresar y para que supiera, de esa forma que todavía le amaba incondicionalmente, muy a pesar de su pasado…

_Maybe the sun's light will be dim_

_And it won't matter anyhow._

_If morning's echo says we've sinned_

_Well, it was what I wanted now._

_And if we're the victims of the night_

_I won't be blinded by the light…_

Éstas últimas palabras, reflejaban completamente el sentir de ella, por la situación con él, algo que lo estremecía, ya que en su vida había oído de alguien ni mucho conocido alguna persona, que amara de esa forma tan completa, en cuerpo y alma y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, se sentía afortunado de que él fuese esa persona para ella…

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel_

_Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby_

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel_

_Then slowly turn away_

_I won't beg you to stay with me…_

_Through the tears__, of the day_

_Of the years, baby…_

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel_

_Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby_

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel_

_Just touch my cheek before you leave me, darling_

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel_

_Just touch my cheek before you leave me, darling…_

Fue entonces que él apaciblemente caminó hacia ella, que suspiraba al tiempo que una lágrima recorría despacio su mejilla izquierda, siendo el mismo lado por el que él, la abrazó y sin decirle nada. A pesar de que sintió como es que ella se estremeció de temor, comenzó a besarla por el cuello, mejilla hasta que sus labios se encontraron; para compartir el deseo mutuo que todavía sentían el uno por el otro, de una forma tan pasional y a la vez tan tierna, que permanecieron frente a la ventana, iluminados por la luz de la luna, por unos minutos.

Itachi introduce su mano por debajo de la playera y acariciarle lentamente la pancita e ir subiendo poco a poco su mano, hasta llegar a los senos de ella, que al percibir esa caricia, suspira sin dejar de besarlo y acariciarle el cabello.

Por fin el Bermellón la gira y quedan frente a frente, por lo que ella aprovecha y de un jalón, abre su abrigo y lo abraza con fuerza por unos instantes, antes de que él, la levante ligeramente y vuelvan a besarse.

Ella nuevamente entre laza sus piernas en el cuerpo de él; así que el chico camina lentamente y la deposita en la cama, por lo que por un rato, sin decirse nada, se acariciaron y besaron, mientras las cosas entre ellos comenzaban a calentarse un poco más…

– _Aún sigues pensando que soy un Ángel? _– ella se le queda viendo directamente a los ojos en silencio y antes, de que él pueda decir otra cosa más, ella le besa tan intensamente e introduciendo su lengua de forma tan erótica, que por un momento a él, parece ya no importarle sí lo sigue pensando o no, ya que una vez más, la haría suya

– _Itachi… _– murmura y ahora es él quien la mira, esperando lo que ella está por decirle y es cuando de nuevo, puede percibir que ésta le mira de la misma forma que siempre lo ha hecho, desde que se conocieron. Sonriendo levemente, vuelve a besarla con mucha pasión hasta que ésta, le muerde el labio inferior; por lo que decide que ya es tiempo

Se levanta y comienza a desvestirse y Shune, hace lo mismo sin que él le diga algo. Una vez desnudos, Itachi se acerca lentamente hacia ella, abriéndole las piernas y llegar directamente a su feminidad, misma que está ya lista para recibirlo.

Él se introduce en ella sin quitarle los ojos de los de su amada, que le mira igual; pero al sentirlo dentro de sí, levemente cierra los ojos aspirando profundo, cuando el comienza a empujar una y otra vez, con más firmeza y rapidez, provocando tanto en él como en ella, ese placer, que los había embelezado desde la primera vez que se amaron.

Pronto él comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se erizaba y le hacía gemir de placer, tanto como a ella; que no había pronunciado más palabra, al morderse los labios, para no gritar que lo amaba más que su propia vida y que deseaba, nunca separarse de él.

Sus manos se entrelazaron al sentir el clímax alcanzado al fin. Ambos respiraban agitadamente; pero aunque él estaba sobre ella, no dejaban de mirarse y permanecer en silencio, mientras sus corazones continuaban agitados; aún así, el Bermellón comenzó a besarla suavemente, sin salir de ella y permaneciendo en esa posición por un par de minutos más.

Después de un rato de no dejar de besarse y acariciarse, el uno al otro con suavidad, por fin terminan abrazados; él a espaldas de ella, aunque muy juntos el uno del otro, sin que ella soltara los brazos de éste, paseando su mano y con su vista, perdida en la ventana…

– _En qué piensas? _– al fin el Akatsuki le pregunta; no obstante, ella no le responde y él pone su barbilla en el hombro de Shune, buscándole la mirada

– _Quisiera que esto nunca terminara… _– viéndolo ligeramente de reojo y sin dejar de acariciarle el brazo; pero las palabras de ella parecen tener otro sentido; entonces ella se gira para poderse ver mejor a los ojos y tomándole la barbilla – _Amémonos una vez más! _– le dice y él sólo se le queda viendo por unos momento, antes de contestarle

– _Aún me amas?_

Ella duda un poco en contestarle, por lo que Itachi gracias a la oscuridad y con su Sharingan pudo ver claramente, la confusión en los ojos de ésta y de como es que predominaban, el miedo y la decepción; de la misma manera que su madre lo sentía, aquella noche en que mató a todos los de su Clan; además del recuerdo en la cabeza de su amada, de cómo él lastimó a su gran amigo Ryoga…

– _Aún no puedo decirte que ya no te amo… _– pensaba ella, sin dejar de mirarlo – _Sólo quiero estar contigo… sólo ésta última noche más! _– cosa que con pudo él claramente ver y escuchar por su Sharingan

Shune le tomó por la mejilla y le besó profundamente, que hizo que éste sintiera como en un momento, su corazón se partía con el mismo beso de le estaba dando; peor que si un kunai o espada, estuviese atacando directamente en su pecho. De cualquier forma, al ser la última vez que estarían juntos, le haría saber que nadie jamás, la volvería a tocar o amar, como él lo hacía en ese momento.

Empieza otra vez por besarla mientras acaricia un seno, para después bajar su mano lentamente por su cintura y jugar un poco con su sexo, para mantenerla en el borde del éxtasis, sin llegar a él. Shune al igual trata de acariciarlo; pero él, con su otra mano, la aprisiona por ambas muñecas y así, tener el control de lo que hacen; ya que ésta vez no sólo iba amarla, sino completamente a dominarla y poseerla para siempre.

Pronto y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, algo la mantenía sujeta por las muñecas a la cama y no era la mano de Itachi; por que él le acariciaba ambos pechos, al tiempo que los besaba y con la lengua, jugaba con sus pezones, de una forma tan distinta que le quitaba el aliento. Sin dejar sus senos, él bajó hasta su ombligo y le chupeteaba todo el rededor de éste, que la hacia gemir y entre cortar su respiración. Fue entonces cuando lentamente arrastró sus dedos por ambos costados de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su cadera, al igual que él poco a poco, iba bajando hacia sus muslos; ya que sentía como los labios de éste se posaban sobre ellos.

A pesar de que trataba de soltarse, no podía hacerlo; porque por más que buscaba y trataba de entender, sólo eran sus manos las que estaban sujetándose a los barrotes de su cabecera; pero no podía soltarlos por alguna extraña razón, además de sentir como sus ganas, se alejaban de ella con las caricias de su Ángel.

Él abre lentamente las piernas de ella y con su lengua, pretende hacerle sentir un placer que jamás volverá a experimentar. Primero una pase rápido de ésta por su feminidad, la contrae, haciendo que él sonría maliciosamente al ver la reacción de ella. Prosigue por hacerlo de nuevo, sólo que ésta vez despacio tanto de ida como de vuelta, haciendo que ella gima al tiempo que pronuncia su nombre, cosa que lo complace. Así continúa jugando con ella y su feminidad, con lengua…

– _Oh Itachi… no…! _– era algo nuevo e increíblemente delicioso, que no podía soportar – _Itachi… aaaaah! _– gemía y gemía, tratando de no desfallecer

– _Te gusta no es así!? _– la malicia se le notaba completamente en el tono de voz, como en todo el rostro

– _Dios… Itachi! _– por más que quisiera no lograba organizar sus pensamientos – _Itachi… Dios… oh!_ – él no dejaba que jugar con ella, mientras ésta se encorvaba de gozo, al no lograr hacer algo más

– _No serás nunca de nadie más! _– pensaba al verla de esa forma y como la hacía sentir – Lo quieres? – aún en el mismo tono de voz

– _S… sí! _– mordiéndose los labios y apretando los ojos, para que se introduzca de una vez en ella

– _Aún no! _– le dice y de una forma muy ágil, la pone de espaldas a la cama y arrodillada en la misma, pero aún sin poder ella soltar los barrotes de la cabecera

Itachi se coloca por detrás de ella y besándole la espalda, al tiempo que con una mano le acaricia los senos, al tiempo que con los dedos de la otra, no deja de divertirse tocando toda su feminidad…

– _Itachi… _– respirando más agitadamente es lo único que puede decir

–_ Di que me amarás siempre!_

– _Te… te amaré… sólo a ti… siempre! _– entre gemidos y suspiros logra contestarle. Ella lo siente tan cerca de sí misma que sólo quiere tenerlo dentro y acabar con ese placer, que parece que va a matarla – _Hazlo… hazlo ya!_

Pero no; para él aún no es suficiente, ya que sí es la última vez que estarán juntos y después, de hacerlo sentir como le rompía el corazón; él también le quebraría el suyo, haciéndola recordar cada noche, el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y que jamás, se volvería a repetir; aunque en un futuro volviese a estar con algún otro hombre.

De alguna forma, ella pudo soltarse e incorporarse, para tomarlo de la cabeza y besarlo, de forma tan pasional, que él tuvo que recostarla nuevamente en la cama, sólo que otra vez, boca arriba para verse directamente a los ojos y observarla respirar rápidamente. Finalmente Shune logró abrazarlo, atraerlo hasta ella y así, que él entrara en su ser, como lo había estado deseando por todo ese rato y continuar amándose, por el resto de la noche, hasta quedarse dormidos.

Una vez que el alba empezó hacerse presente. Sin decir una sola palabra, el Akatsuki dejó la cama y ya listo para abandonar la habitación, se acerca a ésta que todavía dormía apaciblemente. Se pone en cunclillas, a un lado de la cama…

– _My angel of de morning… I just touch your cheek before I leave you, baby! _– le expresa en voz baja y mirándola un par de segundos, le besa la frente y abandona la habitación y es cuando ella, abre sus ojos al fin, dejando salir el llanto de saber que él jamás volverá

Entre tanto Itachi, regresa a su casa, sabiendo que Shune había roto su corazón, a pesar de esa noche de amor; aunque se culpaba así mismo, por haberla dejado robárselo en un principio. Sin embargo, eso le ayudó a reconcentrarse en su meta primaria, porque no dejaría de nuevo que nadie, le hiriera tanto como ella lo hizo; ya que aunque sabía bien que todavía lo amaba, también le temía y la decepción que veía en su mirada hacia él, era algo que no podía soportar, debido al gran amor que todavía sentía por ésta; muy a pesar de que no se arrepentía, de ser quien era o de haber hecho lo que hizo, para alcanzar sus sueños…

– _Es tiempo de retomar el camino… _– con su Sharingan encendido, expresa decidido y con la mirada muy fija en el objetivo. En ese momento asalta su mente, el rostro de su estúpido pequeño hermano; cruzando su puerta decidido a matarlo y sin pensarlo, arrojó un kunai que justo se encaja en el paisaje, que la chica le obsequió…

Finalmente sin más ni más, abandona la casa para reunirse una vez más con Kisame; mismo que se da cuenta de que su amigo, ha vuelto ha ser el mismo de siempre…

Fin...??

****

_La canción es de Juice Newton - Angel Of The Morning._

H

**ola!**

**Bueno T.T éste es el último capítulo de mi fic...T.T; asi que dejenme reviews, plis!**

**Amiga Kikey: Gracias por seguirme y dejarme tus comentarios. Espero en general te haya gustado! Saludos y de nuevo muchas gracias por tus reviews n.n.!**

**Como sea ojalá que lo hayan disfrutato y por fin me dejen saber qué les pareció!?**

**See us people!**

_**Tschüs!**_


End file.
